Genkai's First Student
by Cetrasai
Summary: Guess what, Yusuke wasn't Genkai's first student. Koenma hires her real first student to join the team. Some of Nikai's past is mystery, even to her, but that doesn't stop it from haunting her. UNDERGOING MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION.
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 1: The Pretty New Girl  
  
Yusuke walked down the street, kicking a can as he went along. Kuwabara was beside him, babbling on about how wonderful Yukina was. Yusuke sighed. Genkai, why did you have to die' This is thought had been bouncing around in his head since the end of the Dark Tournament several weeks ago. He missed his mentor greatly. He looked up at the sky and wondered if she was up there, mocking him.  
  
"Urameshi, are you listening to me?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Kuwabara was worried about his friend. He never laughed anymore and spent most of his time deep in thought, which was so bizarre to see. Not even Keiko could make him smile. That's when Kuwabara saw a familiar red-headed demon.  
  
"Look Urameshi, it's Kurama. Hey Kurama!" he called out.  
  
Kurama walked over to them, with a slight limp. The underground bomb Karasu used on him had caused quite a bit of damage, but it was healing. "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." he greeted them.   
  
"Oh, hey Kurama." Yusuke replied.  
  
"How's your leg?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"It hurts, but it should be fine in a few more days."   
  
Kuwabara looked around, searching for a little black demon. "Where's the Shrimp?"  
  
"I believe Hiei is in Makai training. I have not seen him for a few days."  
  
"Does he ever take a break?" Kuwabara said scornfully.  
  
"No." A deep voice replied. They spun around and saw the little fire koorime standing there.  
  
"Don't sneak up on us like that Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei simply said, "Hn." and ignored him. They walked down the street aimlessly, speaking every so often. Except for Hiei who stayed in his usual silence. He wasn't even sure why he was there, walking with them.  
  
Telepathically he told Kurama, /I'm leaving, you know where to find me./ Kurama nodded as he disappeared. Hiei ran along the rooftops for awhile until he decided to go train in the forest. He found a perfect secluded clearing and threw off his cloak. He drew his sword and slashed through the air. He was so deeply focused that he didn't notice anything else. There was a sudden clang as his sword hit another. He looked in front of him and saw the culprit wore black fighting pants, a very loose tanktop, combat boots, and a hooded black cloak that shadowed their face. Hiei's instincts took over and he shoved the person down to the ground, placing his sword against their throat. When he placed a hand against their chest to keep them down, he blushed almost invisibly, becuase he realized it was a woman. He removed his hand, but his sword stayed.   
  
"Who are you?" he snapped.  
  
"It doesn't really matter much, now would you let me get up!?" she snapped back.  
  
Hiei didn't like not being able to see her face, so he pulled her hood off. What he saw made him pause for a moment. The girl wasn't stunning, but she wasn't hard on the eyes either. Her hair was jet black with natural golden streaks, and though Hiei couldn't see this, it was braided all the was down to her waist. She had vibrant amethyst eyes that were narrowed into a glare. Hiei knew there wasn't anything she could do at the moment, but something about her made him feel strange and put him on edge.  
  
"Who are you?" he repeated.  
  
"I don't have time for this! I need to find Yusuke Urameshi right now!" she yelled, grabbing his arm, pushing the sword away from her neck and leaping up. Hiei hadn't expected her to be quite so strong and wasn't been ready for that. The girl sheathed her sword and faced him. "I know you know where Yusuke is. So tell me!"   
  
"Who are you?!" Hiei asked, angrily this time.  
  
"Is that all you can say?! Jeeze! Nikai! That's my name, now take take me to Yusuke!!"   
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. This woman was making him feel like an idiot. "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to talk to him about something of importance."  
  
Hiei decided to avoid this topic until he knew if this Nikai was a threat. "What are you?"  
  
"What is this, 20 questions?!" Nikai was pissed off. Not only did she get lost on the way here, but now this guy who worked with who she was looking for, was getting in her way! "I'm a fire demon, I'm from the North Part of Makai, is there anything else you need to know?!"  
  
Well she's obviously a fire demon from her temper.' He mused. "Fine, follow me, if you can keep up." He sheathed his sword and dashed off at a high speed. Nikai kept up after a moment. Hiei didn't like that, so he ran faster. Nikai glared at him as she slowly fell behind. Hiei smirked and she scowled at him, but she was starting to calm down. After a few short minutes they saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama buying sodas. He stopped in front of them without warning making Kuwabara jump and drop his drink.  
  
"Stop doing that Shrimp!" he yelled stupidly.  
  
Hiei ignored him and turned to Yusuke. "I have someone who wants to talk to you."  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Me." Nikai pushed past Hiei and looked Yusuke in the eyes, which was difficult considering she was no taller than Hiei. This is one of the few times I wished I was taller.' She thought. "I'm the one who needs to talk to you Yusuke Urameshi, Second Student of Genkai."

Yeah, so how is it so far? I revised it so it should be a little better than the first time! . Well, read/ review!!


	2. The First Student

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins manically  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 2: The First Student  
  
"Whoa, hold up," Yusuke said. "Second Student? No, I am the First and only Student of Genkai."  
  
Nikai rolled her eyes. "Baka, you are the Second and last." She was getting annoyed with him disagreeing with her.  
  
"Look Shorty, if I'm the Second, who's the First?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Me." She said simply. He stared at her.  
  
"You? Yeah right!" he laughed. "Why would Genkai train- "  
  
"Yusuke!!" a bubbly voice yelled. They all turned and saw Botan flying towards them on her oar "Yusuke, I have a message from Lord Koenma." She landed and her oar vanished. "He want me to tell you that there's a fire demon named Nikai and-" Just then she noticed Nikai. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"  
  
She was silent, so Kurama answered, "Botan, this is Nikai."  
  
Botan gasped and bowed respectfully. "Miss Nikai, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you." She turned back to Yusuke and the others. "I'm glad you all have met her, because she is the new member of the team."  
  
"WHAT?!!?" they yelled. Minus Kurama, who never yells, and Nikai, who already new about it.  
  
Botan nodded. "Yes Nikai is the fifth member because she is Genkai's First Student." She looked at Yusuke, not sure how he would react.  
  
"She was telling the truth?" Kuwabara asked incredulously.   
  
Nikai turned and looked at Botan. "Are they always this dense?"  
  
Botan nodded. "Except for Kurama." Hiei glared dangerously at her and she gulped. "And Hiei! Um, how about we go inside?" The rest of them nodded as they noticed several people staring at them and walked the few blocks to Kurama's house. His mother wasn't home, so they could sit in the living room and talk freely.  
  
"So what you're saying is, I'm really the Second Student?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes Yusuke, has that fact penetrated your thick head yet?" Nikai sneered. As far as she could tell they were all incompetent idiots. Especially Hiei. He had yet to say another word and frankly, it was starting to annoy her. She glanced at him and found him looking at her. As soon as she looked up, he turned his head back towards the window. 'Why was he looking at me?' she wondered.  
  
Hiei wasn't sure why, but he found Nikai intriguing. He was confused when he found himself looking at her. He shook his head as she looked up and thought to himself, 'I have to admit, she is attractive' His eyes widened at the thought. 'What the hell am I thinking!?! I can't go soft with thoughts like that!"  
  
Botan was talking again. "The first case you five will have together will start in a week. There's a demon stealing human souls that you have to go and stop. Here's a file folder for each of you." She threw five manila folders onto the floor. Yusuke picked one up and flipped it open. The first paper was a picture of a young girl with silver hair and deep blue eyes. Her eyes were hollow. She was wearing a tight blue body suit. The next paper was an information sheet. This is what it said:  
  
Name: Sukara (last name N/A)  
  
Age: Nineteen  
  
Family: N/A  
  
Previous Convictions: None  
  
Crime Charged For: Stealing human souls  
  
Threat Rate (1-10 scale, 1 being the lowest, 10 the highest): 6  
  
"This is the girl we have go get?" Yusuke asked scornfully.  
  
"Don't underestimate her Yusuke we're not sure if she's being controlled by someone or not. If she is, then you have to be especially careful." Botan scolded. She noticed Kuwabara was starting to open his mouth. "Don't say anything about her being a girl, you are required to go too." He shut his mouth and they all smirked at him slightly, except for of course Kurama. "I'll come ad find you all when it's time to leave." With that Botan walked out the door and disappeared.  
  
"Well, see ya Kurama." Yusuke said as he followed suit.  
  
"Yeah, I better go too, Shizuru's gonna kill me for being gone so long." Kuwabara said as he walked out and closed the door.   
  
"Hn." Hiei and Nikai said at the same time. They both looked at each other for a second before turning away. Kurama, being the overly observant person he is, had seen them looking at each other before and smiled.  
  
"What's so funny kitsune?" Hiei spat.  
  
Kurama kept smiling. "You'll both figure it out eventually." He walked into the kitchen. Nikai glanced at Hiei and saw that he looked quite confused. She snorted and walked out the door.  
  
Hiei had no idea what the hell Kurama was talking about. He also hadn't meant to reveal that on his face. When Nikai left, he realized that he should probably do the same thing. He walked outside and jumped lightly onto the roof. There was a roll of thunder and he looked up. The sky was almost black and the drops were starting to fall. He scowled as he ran across the rooftops. 'Rain, God I hate the rain.' He jumped down into the forest and tried to find the most sheltered place. It was dark and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly he felt himself bump into something warm.  
  
"Watch it!" It was Nikai.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh that's so charming." He was silent. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, it's raining." Hiei didn't know why, but just looking at Nikai made him feel strange. It wasn't a feeling he was familiar with and he didn't like it. He walked over to a tree and sat down, yawning slightly.  
  
'He looks just like a little cat when he yawns.' Nikai mentally slapped herself. 'What the hell am I thinking? Even though he is so cute.' She blinked. 'Gotta stop thinking this crap! It'll end up just like last time!' She curled up against another tree. Neither of them had any idea what time it was, but they were getting soaked. Nikai pulled off her cloak and wrung it out. Hiei stared at her. Her clothes were clinging to her like a second skin and showed off all her curves. With difficulty, he pulled his eyes away and stared at the rain off to his side. Nikai put her cloak back on, easing Hiei's discomfort and fell asleep. He watched her for a few minutes before falling asleep as well.  
  
So? How was it? Not really a cliffie this time so please review. Thanks to all who did!  
  
Hiei: Yeah, yeah. You can shutup now.  
  
TT: growl   
  
Hiei: I've seen daisies scarier than you.  
  
TT: Oh yeah? I bet you've never seen a daisy do this! starts kissing Hiei relentlessly   
  
Hiei: GET AWAY FROM ME, WOMAN!!!!  
  
TT: I'll only stop if you tell all the nice readers out there to please review.  
  
Hiei: Ok! P-p-plea-se re-view!  
  
TT: looks shocked Wow, you actually did it. turns to audience Now do what Hiei says and review! 


	3. Back Pains

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins manically  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 3: Back Pains  
  
Nikai woke in the middle of the night, her back searing in pain. She fought the almost unbearable urge to scream, not wanting to wake Hiei. No position she got in eased the pain in the slightest. She whimpered uncontrollably. 'Damn scar!' resonated in her mind weakly. She let the rain pour down on her back. 'This is going to be one long night.'  
  
Hiei was soon woken and opened an eye. He heard Nikai whimpering and writhing on the ground. He opened the other eye and watched her for a moment. 'What's wrong with her?' He heard her gasp in agony and he finally edged over to her. She barely looked up and kept rocking back and forth. Hiei didn't realize where the pain was coming from and put a hand on her back to steady her. Nikai screamed loudly for a few seconds before clapping her hands over her mouth. Hiei hurriedly took his hand away.   
  
Nikai looked up at him, "Don't try to help." She gasped as she took away her hands. "It'll be over in a little while." She clutched at her back again and tried not to cry out. Hiei put a hand over her mouth and another behind her head. She looked up, surprised.  
  
"Let it out." She didn't need to be told twice. The muffled sound came from her mouth for almost ten more minutes. When it was over, she pulled Hiei's hands from her mouth slowly, liking the feel of them there.  
  
"Thanks." she said quietly.  
  
"Hn, what was that?"  
  
"Um...back pains?" she said lamely, knowing he wasn't going to accept that answer in a million years.   
  
"What I just saw was more than just back pains, now tell me."  
  
She took a breath before answering, "It was my scar."  
  
"Your scar?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She nodded. "I've had a scar on my back since..." She paused thinking about what she was about to say. "Well, a while, and it hurts like that every so often and then always a week later I...." She trailed off.  
  
"You...?"  
  
"Can't tell you." Came her soft reply. 'You would think I was so weak.' She thought as she turned her head back towards the ground.   
  
Hiei pulled her chin back up so their eyes were locked. "Tell me." 'What is this feeling? Kami, she has beautiful eyes.'  
  
'His eyes, they're like rubies.' She gulped and whispered, "No. Will you help me next week, when we're on the mission though?" He nodded and reluctantly took his hand from her face. The rain still hadn't let up.  
  
"Show me your scar." he commanded a little more forcefully than he meant to. She turned around, taking off her cloak and pulling her shirt up to the upper part of her back. In the very center, just below the bandages she wore around her chest, was the glowing outline of a sloppily made circle. Hiei lightly traced it with his finger, it was burning hot and made his whole hand sting. "You realize it's glowing right?"  
  
Nikai shivered under his touch and nodded. "Yeah, it does that." He took his hand away as she pulled her shirt back down and turned towards him.  
  
"How did you get it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't remember." She said in a rush. Hiei narrowed his eyes, not believing her for a second, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. She would tell him when she was ready, at least he guessed.  
  
'I need to stop thinking like this.' He noticed she was shivering through her drenched cloak, so he slipped off his own and handed it out to her.  
  
"Oh, what a gentleman." Nikai snickered, glancing at the cloak in his hand. Then she looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Hiei wasn't wearing a shirt and his perfectly formed chest glistened in the rain. Nikai's eyes widened as they traveled across every hard muscle.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "What? Do you want the cloak or not?"   
  
"N-no keep it." She stuttered. He shrugged and slipped it back on. Nikai was able to breath again. She sighed and leaned against the tree, her eyes closed. Without another word, her breath became slower and she fell asleep, still shivering. Hiei shook his head and put his cloak over her. She smiled in her sleep and clutched it closer. Hiei noticed that the rain was starting to let up. He leaned against the tree and watched as the rain stopped and the clouds disappeared. He looked over at Nikai as her breath came out as faint puffs of mist.  
  
'Is is really that cold?' he wondered. Reluctantly, yet enjoying it at the same time, he moved closer to add his body heat to hers. Nikai smiled again and cuddled up against his chest. He hadn't really expected that and his eyes widened slightly. Finally, he hesitantly rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.  
  
I liked this chapter. imagines Hiei without a shirt...in the rain   
  
Hiei: Why did you have to write that in?!  
  
TT: Because Nikai has to like you.  
  
Hiei: She seems like an idiot.  
  
Nikai: walks in What was that? raises a fist  
  
Hiei: I called you an idiot.  
  
Nikai: pounces on Hiei and starts beating the hell out of him   
  
TT: Ok, let's leave her to it.   
  
Please Review! 


	4. The First Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei. grins manically  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 4: The First Enemy  
  
In the morning, Nikai opened her eyes and felt Hiei's bare chest against her face. She smiled and closed her eyes again. 'What am I doing? Why does something as simple as this make me so happy?' She felt Hiei's hand slowly stroking her hair. 'Who cares.' A familiar voice suddenly reached her ears from not very far off.   
  
"Hiei! Nikai! Where are you?" It was Kurama. Nikai sat up quickly and shook Hiei.  
  
"Hiei. Hiei, wake up, it's Kurama." His eyes flew open and he grabbed his cloak, putting it back on as Kurama broke through the trees. Hiei and Nikai were already standing, leaning against separate trees. Kurama noticed that they were both slightly pink and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke said that since we have a week before the mission starts, we'd all go to the beach. Koenma let us have a beach house too so..." He replied, suddenly having an idea of why they were both blushing.   
  
"The beach?" Nikai scowled. She didn't like the beach. There were too many shirtless guys trying to hit on her there. She glanced at Hiei. 'Not that I'd mind seeing him shirtless again.' Mentally slapping herself several times she reprimanded herself, 'Damnit! I'm acting like a school girl!'  
  
"Hn." Hiei hadn't ever been to the beach, but knew it was dirty and full of humans and the sand got everywhere. "I'll pass."  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Suit yourselves," He started to turn and walk away. "But just in case you wanted to know, Kuwabara's inviting Yukina."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Hiei asked a little too quickly.  
  
'I knew that would get him to come.' Kurama smirked. "This afternoon. I suppose you'll come as well Nikai?"   
  
"I guess." She sighed. "But I have to go get some stuff first." He nodded and she jumped into the trees, out of sight.  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei. "Did anything happen last night?"  
  
"No." Hiei spat as he jumped into the trees as well.  
  
Kurama smiled and shook his head. 'I wonder if he even realizes that his face is the color of my hair.'  
  
Nikai jumped through the trees, deep in thought. 'If my scar does what it's supposed to do, which I'm sure it will, then I can't go on the mission. But I have to go to prove myself to Yusuke and everybody else. Then again, if I do go, it may only prove that I'm weak. What am I supposed to do damnit!?' She began to think about her first teacher. 'You would know what to do Genkai, you always knew what to do.'  
  
..Flashback..  
  
A much younger Nikai was writhing in pain on a temple floor, pulsing with green light.   
  
"I can't do this anymore Genkai!" she screamed.  
  
"You have too!" the gray-haired woman yelled. "If you don't you'll never beat it!"  
  
Nikai screamed again as she went limp. The green light faded as she strained every muscle in her tiny body, but the only thing she could move were her vocal cords.   
  
"Why me?! I hate this!" A stray tear escaped her eye and hit the floor. Interestingly, it started to hiss and steam, then left a tiny hole in the wood floor.  
  
Genkai knelt beside her. "If you keep trying you'll beat it."  
  
"When?! When I'm old and almost dead, like you?!"   
  
Genkai shook her head and picked up the motionless demon, carrying her to another room and laying her down on a straw mat. "I doubt it will take that long, but your problem is...complicated."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" she groaned. "But there's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"No, there's always something you can do; fight. Never stop fighting and you'll never lose."  
  
"Hn, yeah whatever."  
  
The human woman sighed, "Since there's nothing you can do right now, you might as well sleep." She turned and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Um, Master Genkai?" The fire demon said quietly. "Will you tell me about Toguro again?"  
  
The master looked at her pupil. "Haven't you heard the story enough times to hate that excuse of a man more than I?"  
  
"Maybe." She got a steely look in her eyes. "I promise Genkai, I'm gonna help you kill him."  
  
Genkai smiled sadly and shook her head. "Go to sleep Nikai."  
  
..End Flashback..  
  
'Fight, that's what she said, then I guess that's what I'll do.' Nikai jumped down beside a large weeping willow tree. Parting the hanging branches, she walked into the dim area beneath them. She walked over to the trunk and placed her hand against it firmly. After a few seconds, the place under her hand started to glow and open up. Inside the now hollow tree were a small number of things, such as extra clothes, bath stuff, and food. The only thing out of the ordinary, besides the fact that everything was in a magic tree, was a small, glowing, acid-green orb on a silver chain. Nikai glared at it a bit. It was one of two things she had left connected with her past. Quickly, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and slipped the chain over her head. After putting some extra clothes in a bag, she passed her hand over the hole in the tree and it closed up. Nikai parted the branches again and walked back into the sunlight. She flicked her braid over her shoulder, but never felt it hit her back. Turning around, her eyes widened and she took a step back.  
  
"I finally found you." Said the man grasping her hair. He had long, coal-black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, black pants, and a black cape with blue lining. He was very handsome, but something about him made you feel insecure.  
  
"No, not you. Get away from me Shoula!" Nikai yelled.  
  
He smiled, showing off his fangs. "But, I came all the way from Makai to be with you again." He pulled sharply on her braid, jerking her head back, and her body into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, leaving no room for escape. "Why did you leave me?" he asked as he buried his face in her hair.  
  
"It's been over a long time Shoula. Now let me go!" she screamed, struggling against his hold.  
  
Shoula ignored her and trailed his hand down to the small of her back. "Your scar, it makes you weaker by the moment, I can feel it." He said sinisterly. Nikai shuddered as his freezing breath danced across her cheek. Shoula tilted her head up and the next thing she felt were his lips against hers. It was a deep, passionate kiss and half of her wanted to be his again, but she knew what would happen if she gave in. She tried to push away from him, but his hold on her was too strong.  
  
'I'm too weak, Hiei help me!' She said the name on her mind without even realizing it.   
  
Nikai had been gone a long time and whether Hiei liked it or not, he was worried. 'Stupid girl, I bet she got lost.' He stood on a branch and untied his bandana. Opening his jagan, he searched for her. After seeing where she was, he pried no further and ran off. When he smelt the other demon, Hiei unconsciously moved faster. Lighting in a tree, he watched as Nikai finally gave in and kissed Shoula back. Deep inside him, Hiei felt his blood boil in envy.  
  
"That's more like it." Shoula said as he started stroking her cheek.   
  
Nikai was trying hard not to bite him. The only reason she had given in was because she couldn't think of any other way to get him off of her. Shoula looked up, sensing Hiei and then back down at her.  
  
"I'll be back for you Koi." With that he faded away.   
  
Nikai finally collapsed to her knees and screamed up at the sky, "I hate you Shoula, you bastard!!"   
  
Hiei stared at her from his perch in the tree. 'I guess that means she's not in love with that guy.' He watched as Nikai curled into a ball and felt sympathetic towards her. 'Sympathy? Stupid emotions!' Jumping down, he stood in front of her. "You know, you look really pathetic down there."  
  
She glared up at him. "I'm sure you would too in my situation."  
  
He snorted, "I doubt that." Nikai stood up and started to walk away from him. "Hey wait, aren't you going to tell me who that guy was that you were cursing?"   
  
She stopped, she hadn't realized Hiei had seen them and for some reason felt guilty. "I wasn't planning on it, but if you must know, that guy were...'involved' about a year ago." She answered without looking at him  
  
Hiei was slightly confused. "But not anymore? Isn't he good enough for you?" he sneered.  
  
"Good enough?" She rolled her eyes. "He only wanted me for bed." She started to walk away again.  
  
"If you ask me-"  
  
"Well no one did, so just drop it!" She stormed away and immediately felt ashamed. 'That was really immature. Maybe I should go apologize." She thought about that before contradicting herself, 'No way! He had it coming to him!'  
  
Hiei was thinking along the same lines. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked so many questions to make her upset.' He jumped into the trees again. 'And why not?! Why should I care how she feels?!'   
  
No matter what either of them told themselves, they both still felt bad.  
  
How was it? Please tell me! Thank you all reviewers and I'm sorry for the long update, I had to type this chapter up three times because it kept getting erased.  
  
Hiei: sigh  
  
TT: What's wrong Hiei? Mad because you got your ass kicked by a girl?  
  
Hiei: Hn. looks away  
  
TT: Lemme make it all better. crawls over and kisses him  
  
Hiei: Go away. It's bad enough being beaten by a girl but you don't have to make it worse by hitting on me.  
  
TT: looks offended   
  
Hiei: smirks  
  
TT: smack Wipe that smirk off your face! storms away  
  
Hiei: handprint on cheek Well, um, I don't really want her to be mad at me so I'm going to tell all you humans to review, that should make her happy again. rubs cheek Ow 


	5. At The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 5: At The Beach  
  
That afternoon, the whole team met up at Yusuke's house.   
  
"You know, I'm actually looking forward to this trip." Yusuke said smiling.   
  
"Why is that Yusuke?" Keiko asked. Yusuke got a perverted look on his face and Keiko smacked him with a luggage bag. "HENTAI!!!" she screeched. Everyone was laughing, even Hiei and Nikai were snickering slightly.  
  
"Keiko! You didn't have to hit me!"  
  
"Well you don't have to act like a hentai all the time!  
  
"......"  
  
"Ok, can we leave now?" Shizuru asked boredly.  
  
They all nodded and went out the door.  
  
So they left. A few hours later the two packed cars pulled up to a beachside, three story condo. Everyone got out.  
  
"Wow Urameshi, how did you get this?" Kuwabara asked in awe.  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Koenma decided to give us a vacation. Come on, let's go in." He started walking towards the door then froze. "Wait, I don't have the key!"  
  
Botan stepped up. "Don't worry Yusuke. Koenma knew you would lose it, so he gave it to me." She pulled the said key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "Girls get the second floor!" she yelled as soon as they had gotten in. She, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina ran up the stairs while Nikai decided to help unpack.   
  
"Why do they want the second floor?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because it has the hammock." Kurama said simply. The other boys shook their heads. They would never understand girls. Kuwabara picked up the cooler they had brought that was full of food and carried it up to the kitchen, which was on the third floor. "God this is heavy!"  
  
While the boys and Nikai were bringing everything in, the other four girls were scoping out the rooms. On the first floor were a foosball table, washer and dryer, and a bathroom. On the next floor, there were two bedrooms with twin beds, one with a double bed, and a TV room with a couch and futon. There were also two bathrooms and two doors leading out to the balcony with the hammock and two hammock chairs. The third floor held the kitchen, living room with a big-screen TV and two couches, dining room, bedroom with twin beds, and a bathroom. There was actually fourth floor, but it was only a balcony overlooking the ocean.  
  
"Wow, this is really nice!" Botan exclaimed.  
  
"Where's everyone going to sleep?" Yukina asked in her soft way.   
  
"Keiko and I will sleep in the twin beds downstairs, Yukina in one of the doubles, Botan on the other one, and Nikai on the futon. I'm sure the boys can figure out their own sleeping arrangements." Shizuru said. No one wanted to argue with her. They ate dinner that night and went to bed the way Shizuru had told them to.  
  
In the morning, after they had eaten breakfast, Yusuke and Kuwabara started fighting over the TV.  
  
"We're going to the beach!" Keiko yelled at them, instantly breaking up the fight. They all walked across the street to the beach. Keiko and Botan immediately took off the clothes they were wearing over their bathing suits and waded into the water. Botan was wearing a light blue bikini to match her hair and Keiko had on a dark blue one-piece with a white stripe across her midsection. Yukina was more hesitant about getting in the water, but after she had revealed the sea green two-piece they had bought her and the other two girls practically dragged her in, she was fine.  
  
Hiei wasn't fond of what his little sister was wearing, nor the way Kuwabara was looking at her. But he decided to let him off easy with a kick in the back of his head, making him go face first into the sand. As for what Hiei was wearing; his black pants. No shirt, no shoes, just his pants.   
  
Yusuke was wearing green swim trunks and Kuwabara blue ones. Quoting Shizuru's sarcastic remark, "How original."  
  
Shizuru herself didn't have a bathing suit and was wearing an orange and red tank top and jean shorts. She walked to the edge of the water and watched the other girls splash each other before they turned on her. Not caring if she got her clothes wet, she jumped into the water and splashed them back viciously.   
  
Kurama set up a few umbrellas and chairs. Then he sat down in one and started to read his book. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.   
  
Last but not least was Nikai and she looked like she was about to die of humiliation. She wore a black two-piece, with her glowing orb around her neck. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their Frisbee game to look at her.  
  
Yusuke whistled, "Wow Nikai, you may be short, but you sure look good in a bathing suit." Nikai stomped over and punched him, hard.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" she yelled and walked over to an umbrella. "And my height has nothing to do with anything." Yusuke was clutching his head and Kuwabara was laughing at him. The girls were still in the water and hadn't noticed anything.  
  
Hiei's eyes were slightly wider than usual. 'Wow.' Was his only thought as Nikai sat down on a towel. The sun glinted off the golden streaks in her hair and made him want to run his fingers through it. He shook his head and tried to focus on the water lapping up on the shore, but his eyes kept straying back to her every few minutes.   
  
Even Kurama was looking at Nikai longer then necessary. He looked over and found Hiei doing the same thing. Smiling and shaking his head, he went back to his book.   
  
Keiko and Botan were sunbathing now and Yusuke and Kuwabara were having a sandcastle-building contest, which Yukina and Shizuru were judging. After both castles were done, the girls couldn't decide, so the boys started to argue. Eventually, Shizuru got fed up and stomped on both castles.  
  
"There, now they both suck!"  
  
"Aww!!"  
  
As the day went on, Botan and Keiko had to slap some guys that were getting fresh with them. Hiei and Kuwabara had to 'talk' to some who were doing the same to Yukina. For Nikai on the other hand, no physical contact was necessary. One icy glare and they were gone.  
  
A little while later, Yukina came over and sat under the same umbrella Hiei and Nikai were under. Hiei noticed she was breathing hard and was very pale. 'It's the heat that's getting to her. She is koorime after all.' He thought. Quickly, he pulled out a bottle of water from the cooler they had brought and handed it to her. She took it and smiled gratefully, drinking the whole thing in a few gulps.   
  
Looking much healthier she said, "Thank you Hiei."   
  
He nodded a bit without a word. Yukina smiled and walked back out to the water. Hiei watched her go then laid back, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"You really love your sister don't you?" Nikai asked softly. He sat up and looked at her. She was lying with her chin propped on her crossed arms and he knew she had seen the whole thing.   
  
"How did you find out?" he asked.  
  
"You eyes for one." She stopped herself from daydreaming about his eyes and continued, "And the way you act around her. You're different, softer."  
  
"I don't mean to act soft. I can't afford to." He said scowling.  
  
"Well you do, you should more often." She rolled over and realized what she just said. "I can't believe I said that, now I'm going soft!"  
  
He smirked and laid back down. 'I wonder if she really does like it when I'm soft.' He thought to himself. 'But why should I care?' He continued to think about this for a while, until he dozed off.  
  
I liked this chapter. Not as much as chapter 3, but I still liked it  
  
Hiei: a couple feet away, ready to back off Are you still mad?  
  
TT: No  
  
Hiei: relieved Good, now maybe you won't make me do stupid stuff in your stories.  
  
TT: The stuff isn't stupid!  
  
Hiei: Yes it is. Your whole plot is stupid.  
  
TT: Nuh-uh! runs out crying  
  
Kurama: walks in Oh great Hiei. Now you've made the author upset.   
  
Hiei: Shut up. looks slightly ashamed  
  
Kurama: You are such an idiot  
  
Hiei: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Kurama: Nothing you would understand. Now everybody review or TT will stay upset and never update again. 


	6. Midnight Stroll

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei. grins maniacally   
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears   
  
Chapter 6: The Kiss  
  
As the sun began to set, the team packed up their stuff and walked back to the condo. Yusuke had really bad sunburn on his back and Keiko was rubbing aloe into it.  
  
"OW!! Keiko, not so hard!"  
  
"Well it's your fault you didn't put on sunscreen." She scolded him.  
  
For dinner that night, Kurama made instant ramen. Nikai surprised them all by eating three bowls.   
  
"What? I like ramen."  
  
For a couple of hours everyone but Hiei and Nikai played card games. Kurama and Shizuru were the only ones who ever won.   
  
Around 10 o'clock they all went to bed. But Hiei couldn't sleep. And it wasn't just because of Yusuke and Kuwabara's deafening snores. He tossed and turned for a while until he finally stood up and walked out the door for a walk.  
  
Another was also restless that night. Nikai just couldn't get comfortable. She sighed and stood up, opening the door to the balcony and walking up the two flights of stairs to the fourth floor balcony. She climbed over the railing and onto the roof. The moon was almost full and she could see pretty well. 'Not as well as if I were at full strength.' She thought. Looking out to the ocean, she saw a figure walking across the shore. 'Hiei.' She jumped onto a nearby roof and hopped towards him. By the time she made it to the sand she didn't see Hiei anymore and her legs hurt. 'Well that was a complete waste of time.' Nikai felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around, ready to attack. "Oh, it's just you Hiei." She said, relieved. She had half expected Shoula to be there.   
  
"Hn." he stared at her. Nikai's hair was out of its braid for once and billowed out behind her. The moonlight did the same thing to her streaks as the sun only it gave them a more silvery gleam. Hiei still wanted to run his fingers through it. Ignoring that urge, his attention was drawn to the glowing necklace she was wearing. "What's that?" he asked, moving his hand toward it.   
  
Nikai closed her hand over it. "Nothing."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Then let me see it."  
  
Nikai was very uncomfortable. She didn't want him to see it, he might figure out what it was. Hiei took a step towards her and put one of his hands over the one at her throat. Gently, he pried her hand open and inspected the orb curiously. He couldn't tell what it was and it truly intrigued him, almost as much as Nikai herself. He looked at her and they both realized how close they were. They stared into each other's eyes intently before Hiei lightly wrapped an arm around Nikai's waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly as the gap between them was closed.  
  
He paused, thinking, 'What am I doing?' He came up with an answer quickly. "Being soft, do you want me to stop?"  
  
Nikai replied with the simplest answer, "No." Hesitantly, Hiei pressed his lips against hers. Nikai slipped her arms around his neck and kissed back. She was obviously the more experienced one in this area. Hiei became more confident as he rubbed his hands across her sides and back, tugging her even closer. They were both finding it hard to breathe against each other's mouths, so they pulled back, panting very slightly. Hiei ran a hand through Nikai's shimmering hair and gave her a tiny smile. She did the same and wondered how he got his hair to stick up like that. Letting go of each other at the same time, they started walking back to the house.  
  
A little ways away, a sinister demon was watching from a rooftop. His long black hair blew slightly in the breeze and his blue eyes glared at the two below him. "That little bitch." He muttered. "How dare she betray me for that spiky-haired bastard!" His expression became more sinister as he said. "But she'll come back to me. I'll make her, and if she doesn't...then the Forbidden Child will meet his death very soon. Very very soon." He faded away, leaving the rooftop he was on, caked with ice.  
  
Back at the beach house, Hiei and Nikai were opening the door from the second floor and going into her room. Nikai sat down on the futon. Hiei bent over and kissed the curve of her neck softly.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." Without another word, he walked out into the hall and up the stairs. Before he was even halfway up, he could hear the snores loud and clear. So he walked back down and into Nikai's room again. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing now?" she asked, not really minding him in there.   
  
He looked over at her. "Do you really expect me to sleep up there with all that noise?"  
  
She chuckled and lay down too.  
  
I really liked this chapter. I'm horrible at romance scenes, even though I love romance stories, so if you want to flame me go ahead.   
  
Hiei: I feel stupid. But why?! I'm not supposed to have feelings!   
  
TT: What have I told you? Of course you have emotions!  
  
Hiei: jump Where did you come from?  
  
TT: Aren't you old enough to know about the birds and the bees Hiei?  
  
Hiei: That's not what I meant and you know it! Now where were you?  
  
TT: shrugs I was on the roof crying.   
  
Hiei: guilty  
  
TT: Yes, you should feel guilty.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Why did you make me kiss that idiot in this chapter?  
  
TT: Because I felt like torturing you. No, actually because you had to kiss her at some point, so why not sooner rather than later?  
  
Hiei: Hn, how about never?  
  
TT: Ok everybody! Review and tell me what you think! 


	7. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 7: Nightmares  
  
For the second time since he had known her, Nikai's whimpering awakened Hiei, but this time she was still asleep. He walked to her side as she tossed and turned. Sitting on the edge of the futon, he stroked her hair in an effort to calm her. Nikai unexpectedly turned and wrapped her arms around Hiei's waist, jerking him of balance and practically on top of her. Hiei tried to get up, but she whimpered even more and held onto him tighter. He sighed and got in a better position. Untying his bandana, he opened his jagan and tapped into her dream. There was no light what-so-ever and it was hard to see anything at all. Suddenly he recognized Nikai walking through the darkness calling out various names. Hiei just watched.  
  
Nikai had been walking for a while now.  
  
"Somebody answer me damnit!" She was scared and couldn't admit it. Even as a demon who usually loved the dark, it was starting to get to her. She began to run, never bumping into anything. Suddenly a figure appeared in the dark. Nikai stopped running when she heard heavy chains clinking together. It was Sukara. She was staring straight ahead with her emotionless eyes. "Sukara?" Nikai whispered. Without a word, or looking away, Sukara raised her hand and pointed to the side. Nikai followed her finger and gagged as she saw something she never wanted to see. Hundreds of bodies, covered in blood and obviously dead. Some were rotting, but near the very front were the freshest ones. Nikai's breath caught in her throat as she saw who it was. The Tantei and their women. She collapsed to her knees but refused to cry. Crying out of pain and crying because of emotions were two totally different things. She turned to Sukara who was still standing there motionlessly. "You did this." she hissed.  
  
In a raspy, unused voice, Sukara said, "Yes and you were helpless to stop me." The hollow-eyed girl faded away to leave the mourning Nikai alone.   
  
After a few minutes, she slowly crawled over to Hiei's body and tried to wipe the blood away with her sleeve, to no avail. The blood that was dripping from his mouth and the side of his head only came out in a bigger gush. She looked over at the rest of them. Kurama's once beautiful red hair was no longer its normal color, but black with dried blood. Yusuke and Kuwabara's bodies were mangled and looked like every bone was broken. And the girls. The girls were the saddest sight to see. Keiko and Botan had been slashed through the stomach with clawed gloves, which Nikai knew as Sukara's specialty weapon. Shizuru looked as if she had tried to fight, for her hands were clenched into fists, but a sword was still sticking out of her chest and she hadn't had a chance. Last was Yukina. Blood stained her blue kimono in several places and hiroseki stones were scattered around her. Nikai stood up, not able to bear the sight anymore. Without warning, all of the bodies disappeared, but leaving the huge pool of blood behind. Nikai thought she saw something in the center and started to walk towards it. The sticky liquid dragged at her feet. It was much deeper than she first expected. Suddenly Nikai tripped and fell in face first. When her head resurfaced she spluttered and wiped it out of her eyes. A moment later she realized she was sinking into the pool like quicksand. She let out a choked scream that turned to a gurgle as the blood raised over her head.  
  
The last thing Hiei saw was one of her hands flailing desperately looking for something to hang on to. He wanted so badly to grab the hand and pull her up safely into his arms, but there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, the dreamscape changed to a raging sea. After looking closer, Hiei realized it wasn't water, but more blood churning in her dream. 'What in her mind could have caused such a vivid nightmare?' he wondered.  
  
Nikai felt something wet all around her. She opened her eyes and saw that everything was tinted a deep red. Realizing what it was, she opened her mouth in shock and the blood rushed down her throat. Swimming as quickly as she could, she broke the surface and gasped for breath. Nikai had never seen so much blood before in her life and her demon side was making her giddy. She started to laugh hysterically and couldn't stop.   
  
"I have-hahaha-to get-hahaha-to shore! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" So she swam, never really getting anywhere because of the waves, and laughing the whole time. Suddenly a huge wave came up and dragged her under again. This time she didn't resurface.   
  
The dreamscape changed again and Nikai was lying on some very jagged rocks. She coughed up some blood, but then sat up. Upon seeing a black-clad figure, she stood up. Walking over to Hiei (A/N: The dream one of course, the real one can only watch but can't interfere) she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and she instantly felt secure.   
  
"Wait, Hiei you were dead just a few minutes ago." Feeling a slight change in his body, she looked up.  
  
"He is dead." Shoula said. Nikai hurriedly backed away, but not before he snatched at her necklace, breaking the chain. He held it in his hand as she looked on in fear. After a few long moments, Shoula closed his hand over the orb and squeezed hard. There was a sound like cracking glass and Nikai screamed in pain. There were more cracking sounds as Shoula shifted his grip and she knelt down, still screaming. In the real world, her hold on Hiei became so tight that it nearly cut off his air.  
  
"Ok Shoula, you win! Now please, just stop!" she shrieked. Shoula stopped squeezing and smirked.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way. Now come koi." He held out his hand and trembling, she took it. Shoula pulled her to him and crushed her lips beneath his. Nikai felt so empty, she wanted it all to end. She just wanted to die.  
  
At that point, the dream ended and Hiei retied his bandana. He looked at the still sleeping girl beside him and then at the necklace she was still wearing. 'What is it?' His hand moved toward it, but Nikai started trembling again and he decided not to bother it. Instead, he pulled her closer and tried to soothe her by stroking her hair. In her sleep, she buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent.  
  
"Hiei, you smell like ashes and a forest after it rains." She murmured.  
  
'Do I really?' he wondered. 'I wonder what she smells like.' He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled. 'Lilies, smoke, and...poison?' He sniffed again and it was definitely there, the faint smell of something toxic.  
  
What's with that? I know, but this is a suspense story, so I'm gonna keep you loyal fans guessing!  
  
Hiei: I hate Nikai  
  
Nikai: walks in Do you want to get another beating?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Nikai: about to punch him  
  
TT: Now, now Nikai, holds her fist away you know how stubborn he can be  
  
Nikai: Hn  
  
Hiei: Stop using my word  
  
Nikai: HHHHHNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!  
  
TT: You know, that's not even a word.  
  
Hiei & Nikai: Shut up!  
  
TT: FINE!!! Please review everybody! 


	8. Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei. grins maniacally And just so you know, I don't encourage underage drinking but I don't really think a lot of people do...  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 8: Truth or Dare  
  
The rest of the week went by with nothing exciting happening. But everyone noticed the steady decrease in Nikai's energy.   
  
The day before they left the beach, Botan asked her, "Is everything ok Nikai?"  
  
Nikai scowled. "I'm fine."  
  
Whether he really liked it or not, Hiei was also worried. 'Could this have anything to do with that dream she had? Or the 'back pains'?'  
  
The next day, Botan locked up the condo and they went back home. Everybody was tense. This was the last night they had before they had to go on the mission.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure my mom's still wasted from last week, so why don't all you guys come by my house around 6?" Yusuke said, trying to ease everyone's nerves. They nodded and decided to see him there.  
  
That night around 8 o'clock, they were all sitting in Yusuke's living room, about to start a game of Truth or Dare. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Shizuru had already downed a few beers and were looking slightly cross-eyed. Keiko, Botan, and Kurama were drinking soda. Nikai and Hiei were sharing a bottle of sake, neither of them the least bit drunk, and Yukina was drinking ice water.   
  
After a few minutes of debate they decided Yusuke would go first. He waited a few seconds before choosing, "Hiei, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare human, give me your best shot." (A/N: ok maybe Hiei is slightly drunk, but what can you excpect this chapter is for comic relief)  
  
Yusuke grinned, he had expected him to pick dare. "I dare you to kiss Yukina, on the lips."  
  
Hiei was horrified. He glanced over at his sister and found she looked extremely embarrassed "And if I don't?" he asked.   
  
Yusuke smirked, "Then there's a little secret my drunk mouth might just slip."  
  
Hiei thought it over for a second before, "Ok, I'll do it."  
  
"You better not Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled. "Yukina's my girl!" Yusuke clapped a hand over his mouth as Hiei walked over to Yukina. Their lips were together for less than a millisecond, but they were both blushing like mad. (AN: Hey! I'm not some sick perverted freak! That was supposed to be really funny! Well, maybe that means I am a sick perverted freak...)  
  
Hiei walked back over to sit by Nikai. Everyone who knew the secret, besides Nikai, was laughing like mad. He glared at them. "The more you laugh, the less time you have to live." he hissed. They decided they'd better shut up. Hiei looked over each person before choosing his victim. "Kuwabaka."  
  
"Dare Shrimp, and don't call me that." He said.  
  
Hiei smirked. "I dare you to hit Nikai as hard as you can."   
  
"No! I don't hit girls!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"That's the point, now punch her." Nikai looked at Hiei questioningly, but supposed he knew what he was doing and stood up.  
  
"No way!"  
  
Hiei sighed in mock pity. "I didn't want to resort to this, but..." He pulled a picture out of his sleeve. "I'm sure you don't' want me to show this highly embarrassing photo to the world do you?"  
  
Kuwabara gulped and shook his head. Nikai smirked widely, now she knew why Hiei tormented Kuwabara all the time. It was fun.  
  
Yukina put a hand on Kuwabara's arm. "I won't think any less of you either way Kazuma." He grinned.  
  
"Not that you could."  
  
Kuwabara sprang to his feet. "Ok that's it!" He went to punch the impudent fire koorime.  
  
"Baka, it wasn't me, it was her. Now hit her." Hiei said pointing to Nikai. Kuwabara turned and tried to swallow his pride. He raised his fist and punched her in the shoulder. He was good to his word and punched her as hard as he could, but Nikai remained unmoved.   
  
Walking back over to Yukina he muttered, "My honor, it's broken."   
  
Nikai sat down. "Let me see the picture." She whispered. Hiei showed it to her. It was a snapshot of Kuwabara striking a pose in front of his mirror. Nikai snorted and the rest of them looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Uh, it's my turn." Kuwabara said. "Kurama, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth, no telling what you might make me do."  
  
"Do you dye your hair?"  
  
"....Yes." They all looked at him in shock. "How else do you expect me to get it this color?!" He looked at the floor for a second, then back up at Nikai. "Truth or Dare Nikai?"  
  
"Dare." She drank another cup of sake and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel a little light-headed but was sure she could do anything they threw at her.   
  
"I dare you to make out with Hiei." Kurama said, looking completely innocent the whole time.   
  
Her eyes flew open and glared at him. "What are you holding against me?" she asked. Of course she wanted to kiss Hiei again, but not in front of everyone else.   
  
"Uh, nothing." He said after thinking for a second.  
  
"Then I'm not doing it." Not even Kurama noticed Hiei's slightly disappointed look.  
  
"That's not fair! We all did our dares!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Nikai shrugged. "I don't have to take dares like that. It's not like it's an insult to my pride if I choose to not act like a slut." She stood up. "I'm getting tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Before anyone could say anything else, she was out the door.  
  
"I guess I'll take her turn." Botan said. "Keiko, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Who do you think is cuter, Yusuke or Kurama?"  
  
Keiko blushed madly and replied, "Yusuke."   
  
The said boy pumped his fist in victory as Botan thought, 'I will never understand what that girl sees in him.'  
  
It was Keiko's turn now. "What do you pick Shizuru?"  
  
"Truth." Shizuru said as she opened another bottle of beer.   
  
"Did you really like Sakyo?"  
  
Shizuru spit out the mouthful of beer she had just taken all over the back of her brother's head. She looked at the floor and answered very softly, "Yah." They all just stared at her for a minute as she tried to not look quite so embarrassed for falling for someone like that. "Ok, Hiei, Truth or Dare? Hiei?" They all looked around. Apparently he had left without them realizing it.  
  
"Wonder where he went." Yusuke said. Kurama knew, but he wasn't telling.  
  
"Oh well." Botan replied. They went back to their game.  
  
Outside Hiei was walking through the park. 'Why didn't she take the dare?' he wondered, then questioned himself, 'Did I really want to kiss her again that badly?' I mean sure, Hiei cared about Nikai and wanted to protect her, but could it possibly be more than that? Could he possibly...love her? 'I do don't I? I can't believe this! Going all soft over one stupid girl! But still...' He had no clue if Nikai felt the same way.  
  
"Hiei?" a soft voice called out. He turned around and saw Nikai sitting under a tree. He had walked right past her without even realizing it.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"   
  
He shrugged and walked back to sit beside her.  
  
Nikai needed to know if Hiei felt about her and she needed to know if maybe he liked her the way Shoula did. She seriously hoped that wasn't true.  
  
"About tonight..." she began.  
  
"The dare?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "It wasn't like I didn't want to, just not in front of everybody else." She blushed and looked at the ground.   
  
Hiei loved the deep red blush she had. 'I wonder what else makes her blush.'  
  
Nikai looked back up, "Did you want to?"  
  
'So she does like me. Wait, why should I care? Oh screw no emotions, she likes me!' He thought happily before slowly nodding.  
  
"Really?" Nod. "But did you want to because you love me or because you want to get me in bed?"  
  
He was surprised she would even consider that, but remembered Shoula. "That's not what I'm after." He said in a honest convincing tone.  
  
Nikai was so happy. She could just kiss him. 'Wait, that's not such a bad idea.' Before she could move Hiei already had his arms wrapped around her and their faces were less than an inch apart. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes before pressing their lips together. Nikai moved so she straddled his waist without breaking the kiss as Hiei rubbed his hands across her upper back, slowly letting out the knots in her shoulders. She sighed and leaned against him more. Hesitantly, he ran his tongue across her lips and she quickly parted them. Neither of them had any more doubts about the other's feelings as the kiss was deepened.  
  
Eventually they had to break for air. They gasped and leaned against each other for support. After he had caught his breath, Hiei nuzzled Nikai's neck gently. She smiled and rested her forehead against his. They both looked up when they heard a soft crack and rustlings. They stood up cautiously and threw back their cloaks, drawing their swords. Silently, they moved towards the bushes where the noises were coming from. Hiei chopped the bushes and Nikai's sword pressed against three throats.  
  
"Just what the hell do you three think you're doing?!" she said, a decibel below shouting.   
  
"Um, taking pictures?" Yusuke said holding up a camera. In one swift move, Hiei grabbed and crushed it. Yusuke flinched, Kuwabara blinked and Kurama tried to look as innocent as possible. "Hey, that was an expensive camera!" Yusuke exclaimed after a moment.  
  
"Does it look like I care?" Hiei sneered. Yusuke looked at his scowling face and shook his head.   
  
"I would have thought better of you Kurama." Nikai said, removing her sword from their necks and sheathing it. "I know the other two are just being hentais, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"They made me come!" he said in an almost pathetic voice.  
  
"Made you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We threatened to cut his hair." Kuwabara finally broke in.  
  
"The great Youko Kurama was intimidated by two humans who threatened to cut his hair?" Nikai couldn't believe this. "You've been living as a human way to long." She said the same time as Hiei.  
  
The three boys stood up and were about to make a run for it.  
  
"Hang on, we're not done with you yet." Hiei said as he and Nikai moved in front of them. The three exchanged worried looks as the two fire demons glared at them.  
  
A little while later, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked out of the park. Their faces were so beaten up they were almost unrecognizable. Yusuke moaned.  
  
"I had no clue Nikai could hit that hard."  
  
"Forget about her, I think Hiei broke my nose!" Kuwabara said wincing.  
  
Kurama said nothing. He just walked slowly back to his house as the other two did the same.  
  
Back at the park, Hiei and Nikai were still fuming.  
  
"I think we should have hit Kurama harder, I mean, he was obviously the only one who knew anything was gong on. He must have let something slip." Nikai said grumpily.  
  
"Maybe," Hiei put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close again. "But they all got punished, so it doesn't really matter." She closed her eyes as he placed soft kisses down her neck. She tilted her head to one side to give him better access and made a soft purring sound. After a minute or two, Nikai straightened her head and opened her eyes.  
  
"Ok, that's enough for one night." She said. "You're probably giving me a hicky."   
  
He smirked and pulled her down beside him against a tree. She put her head on his shoulder and immediately fell asleep. Hiei instead, watched her the whole night and worried as he felt her energy drop even more.  
  
I really liked this chapter! I thought it was pretty funny, and yes, I know Kurama was really OOC and so was Hiei but oh well this is my story.  
  
Hiei & Nikai: still fighting  
  
TT: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei & Nikai: shut up  
  
TT: You two are perfect for each other in my story, why do you fight so much in here?!  
  
Hiei: Because...  
  
Nikai: We don't know.  
  
TT: sigh exasperatedly Well now that you've stopped fighting, I want you to meet my friend.  
  
Kurama: runs in You mean Carrie?! excited  
  
Rest of the Gang: run in Carrie's coming?! Awesome!  
  
Hiei: Who's Carrie?  
  
TT: CARRIE!!!!! CARRIE12!!!!! COME HERE PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Carrie12: walks in Hey guys!  
  
Gang: HI!  
  
Kurama: walks up and starts flirting (just imagine that!)  
  
Carrie: grins evilly at TT We're going to have lotsa fun with these guys TT.  
  
TT: grins evilly back I know, but before we do, don't forget to review! 


	9. Let the Battles Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei. grins maniacally This chapter my get somewhat violent, just so ya know.  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 9: The First of the Battles  
  
In the morning, everyone met at Yusuke's house to start the mission.  
  
"Ok," Botan said. "You know the mission, get Sukara and-" she started snicker. "N-Nikai?!"   
  
Nikai had been sitting on the arm of a chair with her eyes closed. "What Botan?" she asked, not opening them.  
  
Botan ran over to her and dragged her off the chair and into the bathroom, still giggling.  
  
"Let go of me!" Nikai yelled, yanking her arm back and looking like she was about to kill a certain deity. Botan turned Nikai's head toward the mirror and pointed. She gasped and looked mortified as she tried to cover her neck with her hand. "Did anyone else see?!" she asked panicked.  
  
"I don't think so." Botan replied, trying, and failing, to stifle her laughter with her hands.  
  
"Stop laughing!"   
  
Yusuke knocked on the door. "Is everything ok in there? 'Cause I want to get this case over with as soon as we can." He called.  
  
Nikai turned to Botan. "Do you have any concealer?" Botan nodded and pulled a small tube out of her jacket pocket. She put some on her neck then opened the door and walked out like nothing had happened. The boys looked at the girls questioningly.  
  
"So, uh, can we leave now?" Kuwabara asked. Botan nodded and they walked out the door. Hiei and Nikai lingered for a few more moments.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
She whacked him over the head. "You gave me a huge hicky you twit!!" She stomped out the door leaving Hiei there holding his head.  
  
A few hours later, in Makai, they all saw a huge castle rising up before them.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you guys here." Botan said as she got on her oar and flew back to Reikai.   
  
"C'mon guys." Yusuke said, leading the way.  
  
"Go on, I'll be there in a minute." Nikai said. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and continued walking. Kurama and Hiei however, stayed, wondering what she was doing. "I said go on!" she yelled. They both started to walk quickly away.   
  
'What's with her?' Hiei wondered as they caught up with the other two.  
  
Nikai's eyes were closed as she pulled a small mirror out of a slit in her belt. 'Just my luck, it is going to be today.' Another jolt of pain raced up her spine and she winced. Opening her eyes she took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw gray, swirling mist. "Hey! You there?" The mist started swirling faster and took a more solid shape. After a few seconds there was a clear image of a woman's face on the surface. There was a striking resemblance between her and Nikai. The only difference were their eyes, this woman's were gold.  
  
"Nikai, you know I'm always here." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now how long do I have, Kairi?"  
  
"How long for what?" she asked, being difficult.  
  
"Cut this shit! Now how long?!"  
  
The woman sighed, her fun over and said, "An hour, give or take a few minutes."  
  
Nikai paled. "An hour?! I've got to have longer than that!"  
  
Kairi shook her head. "You must've been showing more emotion than usual and you know that drains you more."   
  
"Hn." Nikai was thinking about Hiei. 'It must be because of him.' She sighed. 'Oh well, I guess I guess everything'll be coming out today.' "I'll talk to you as soon as I get my power back Kairi."  
  
Kairi nodded. "Be careful dear." She faded back into mist and Nikai put the mirror away. She turned around and easily caught up with the others. As soon as they saw the look on her face they decided not to ask any stupid questions.  
  
After a minute or two the castle rose up in front of them.  
  
"Well, lets get this over with." Yusuke sighed as he walked up to the front door of the castle. "Hey Sukara, or whatever your name is, open up!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh come on Urameshi, it's not going to be that-" Kuwabara began. The door swung open and Yusuke smirked at him. "Easy." He finished.  
  
"This may be a trap," Kurama advised, "So tread lightly." They nodded and slipped one by one into the dark entrance hall. It was so dark that Nikai was reminded of her dream and shuddered slightly. Hiei noticed and edged somewhat closer to her. She glanced at him before trying to see through the darkness.  
  
"Hey Nikai, or Hiei, you're both fire demons. Give us some light why don't 'cha?" Yusuke complained.  
  
'I'm going to regret this.' Nikai thought to herself. She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in her hand. She held it high above her head and it gave off some light. Some, but not much.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Kuwabara asked scornfully.  
  
"Would you like to have a scorched ass?" Nikai asked aiming her fire at his backside. He shook his head vigorously and she nodded. "I didn't think so." They continued to walk through the castle, skirting pits and occasional spikes in the floor.   
  
/Something is wrong with Nikai./ Kurama said telepathically to Hiei as the flame flickered. /Do you know what it is?/  
  
/No, why would I know?/ he said back.  
  
/Well you're the closest to her./  
  
"Would you two like to share your conversation with the class?" Nikai interrupted, having heard every word they had sent to one another. (A/N: Power Check! Nikai can hear telepathic converstions, but she is not a telepath herself) They shook their heads slightly and continued as if nothing had happened. The team walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor. There they found cobwebs and a few broken pieces if furniture. Going up to the next level, there were a few demons Hiei quickly took care of to save time. After he had sheathed his sword, he, Kurama, and Nikai looked up at the sound of a soft clink. They all noticed a shadow moving in a room across the hall. Right then, Nikai's flame flickered and went out.   
  
"Hey, put some lights back on!" Yusuke whispered so who ever the shadow belonged to wouldn't hear him.  
  
"No. That's Sukara in there. Let's move silently." Nikai said softly as she moved towards the clinking sounds. There was an audible thump as Kuwabara tripped and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Baka." Hiei hissed.  
  
Nikai and Kurama shushed them and slid into the room. As soon as they all entered, a bright light flashed on and they were all blinded for a few moments. When their vision returned they found themselves in a large room with nothing in it but a throne-like chair at the very back. In this chair was a young man holding the end of a very long chain and looking extremely bored.   
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here." He drawled.  
  
"That's not Sukara is it?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No stupid!" Yusuke exclaimed. He turned to the man and asked, "Who are you and where's Sukara?"   
  
"To answer your first question, my name is Rakshi. As for your second, she's right here." He jerked sharply on his chain and Sukara walked out from behind the chair. She was slightly different from her picture. Her silver hair was longer and was very dirty, as if it hadn't been washed in months (which it probably hadn't been) and around her neck was a thick chain, which Rakshi was holding like a leash. The only things that were the same were her blank blue eyes. As they looked closer they saw that her edges were blurred, as if she wasn't all there.   
  
Rakshi sighed, "She's fading from all the mind control, but she was a good slave while she lasted." He looked over each of them slowly, his eyes lingering on Nikai for a few more seconds. "But since she is fading, that means I'll need a new slave after she defeats you."  
  
"Whatever," Yusuke said. "We were supposed to arrest Sukara, but Botan warned us that she might be under mind control, so I guess we're here to arrest you instead."  
  
"Did you figure that out all on your own?" Hiei muttered, his arms crossed. Yusuke glared at him.  
  
Rakshi shrugged in response to Yusuke. "I guess, that is, if you can get to me. Sukara, destroy them all, but leave the girl. Either I or my lord will find her useful."   
  
"Oh it's always 'leave the girl' isn't it!?" Nikai yelled as Sukara dashed at the others, her clawed gloves poised to strike. The chain around her neck grew from Rakshi's hand so she could move freely.  
  
Hiei drew his sword and leapt back as Kuwabara's Spirit Sword appeared in his hands.   
  
Kurama pulled his rose out of his hair. "Rose Whip!" He snapped his whip once and then swung it at Sukara. She dodged it easily, but only to be grazed by Yusuke's Spirit Gun.  
  
Nikai threw off her cloak and drew her sword as well. The sharp pains in her back were becoming more rapid and painful. 'Only a few more minutes.' She knew Sukara wasn't going to come after her so she ran across the room to Rakshi. "If you think you can make me your slave, then you obviously don't know me very well!" She brought her sword down in a lightning fast move, but it didn't hit him. She looked around and saw him leaning against the wall with the same bored expression on his face.   
  
"Too slow. Maybe I shouldn't make you my slave after all. He looked over at Hiei whose sword was clashed with Sukara's gloves. "He, on the other hand, would be perfect. Fast, agile, and much stronger than you from what I can tell." He looked back at Nikai who was growling at him.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt Hiei you bastard!!" She dashed at him but then stopped as her body was racked with pain. She collapsed to the floor and screamed. The pain was ten times worse than that night only a week ago and she could contain her agony. As her body began to pulse with green light, so did her necklace. She sobbed and a few tears fell from her eyes, making hissing sounds and leaving holes in the floor.  
  
On the other side of the room, the others heard her scream and turned their attentions toward her. A costly mistake. Sukara flipped into the air and slashed at Yusuke and Kuwabara's backs as she came back down. They both yelled and Yusuke shot another Spirit Gun, which Sukara spun to avoid and at the same time slashed across Hiei's arm. Ignoring the pain, Hiei dashed to Nikai's side.  
  
'What did he do to her?' He thought, panicked and believing Rakshi had done something. Hiei touched her shoulder, but she only screamed more and slapped his hand away. Suddenly he noticed the glowing outline of her scar through her dark clothing. He realized couldn't sense any of Nikai's energy. 'What the hell! I have to give her energy or she'll die!" He reached out his hand when she yelled.  
  
"No! Do not give me energy! This is normal!" He jerked his hand back. How the hell could this be normal? He couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain. Looking over at Rakshi he stood up.   
  
"What did you do to her?!" In one quick move he had his sword pressed against his throat.  
  
For once Rakshi looked scared. "I did nothing, I don't know who did." Hiei knew he was lying, but not about doing whatever was happening to Nikai.  
  
"Who did it?!" He pressed the edge against his neck harder.  
  
"It's none of your concern." He choked out. "I think you should be more worried about your other teammates." Hiei glanced over at the others for only a moment but still saw that blood covered much of the floor and the boys were getting tired.  
  
Sukara flipped into the air again. With a gymnast's grace, she landed in a handstand on Kurama's shoulders. For just a moment she and Kurama just looked at each other and Kurama was sure he saw a spark of emotion in her blank eyes.  
  
'I never noticed before, but she has beautiful eyes.' He thought. Then Sukara arched over, digging her claws into his back several inches. Her claws hooked into his flesh and her strength and the momentum of her flip swung him over her head and smashing into the floor. (A/N: Yes, I know that was weird, but deal with it. I got the idea from Angelic Layer. Great manga BTW) He lay there weakly thinking, 'I guess that's what I get for letting my mind wander in a fight.' Shakily he stumbled to his feet, still holding his whip. Kuwabara was already unconscious and Yusuke was trying to shoot yet another Spirit Gun, but Sukara was darting in front of him, almost mockingly, and he couldn't get a good shot. Kurama was thinking hard, but couldn't focus because of Nikai's insistent screams and the constant clinking of the chain. 'Wait, the chain!' He had to break the chain. Glancing over at Rakshi, he saw that Hiei was once again trying to choke information out of him. Before he moved, he also glanced at Nikai who was still biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. She didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, so Kurama made his attack. Running up a few feet from Sukara, he swung the whip. Of course she dodged, but he hadn't been aiming at her. The vine wrapped around the length of the chain and the thorns that could slice through rock, cracked the metal. The cracks spread throughout the entire thing and it fell apart. Rakshi looked up.  
  
"NO!! You ruined everything!" he screamed. Kurama caught Sukara as she fell limp and unconscious. "Now Lord Shoula will surely kill me!"  
  
Nikai heard the name just as all her muscles became useless and she couldn't move. She yelled over to Rakshi, "Why are you working for Shoula?! What did he tell you to do?!" But Rakshi was too busy babbling to himself to notice her enraged questions. A sudden force flung Hiei away from him and when he looked up Rakshi was dead and another was in his place. Shoula shot bursts of ice at Yusuke and Kurama, freezing them for the moment. He looked over at Hiei who was kneeling by Nikai and his eyes flashed dangerously.   
  
"Get away from my woman boy." He hissed.  
  
Hiei growled and edged in front of her protectively. "What makes you think she's yours?"  
  
'Men,' Nikai thought exasperatedly. 'Kiss a girl and she's automatically yours.' Although she was being sarcastic in her thoughts, Nikai knew the dangers of the situation. If Hiei and Shoula got in a fight, she was sure they would kill each other. If she could, she would have jumped in front of them, but she couldn't move.   
  
"Your life will be in great jeopardy if you don't get away from her." Shoula said.  
  
Hiei put his hand on his sword hilt, "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, let me demonstrate." Shoula brought his hand up and a ring of ice encircled Hiei's neck tightly. Hiei choked and tried to pull it off, to no avail, it only kept getting tighter.  
  
"No!" Nikai screamed. Shoula smirked. Hiei tried to melt the ice, but nothing changed. He spat out a bit of blood as Shoula walked over to Nikai. He knelt down and scowled.  
  
"You smell just like him." He said. He moved his hand up to her thigh and she and Hiei glared at him.   
  
"Get your hands off me!" she shrieked.  
  
Shoula smirked and picked her up bridal style. Hiei was kneeling on the floor, coughing up more and more blood.   
  
Nikai's head rolled back helplessly. "Let me go damnit!"  
  
Hiei squeezed the ring harder, desperate to save her. After a second he felt the ice give and crack. Shoula heard the noise just as he was about to fade away with his prize. Hiei shot up and punched him in the face, causing him to drop Nikai and fly back. Hiei caught her and held her close, with her completely depending on him.  
  
Shoula stood and wiped the corner of his mouth and scowled. "You bastard." He looked at Nikai and saw her hate for him reflected in her eyes. "This fight has only begun." He said as he faded away. 'I'll get you Nikai and you will love me again whether you like it or not.'  
  
This chapter was....cheesy to say the least.   
  
Hiei: So what? Now who is this Carrie person?  
  
Carrie: grins I'm another writer.  
  
TT: Yes and she writes much better stories than me. whispers I'm only saying that because she'll kill me if I don't.  
  
Carrie: clonks her over the head  
  
TT: punches her  
  
Carrie: OW!! cowers in the corner  
  
Kurama: runs over to her Are you ok?!  
  
Carrie: sniff I think so.  
  
Kurama: hugs her  
  
Carrie: Kurama!! Well, I'm not complaining.  
  
TT: smirks Don't forget to review and this time flames are welcome! 


	10. Nikai Tells All

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei. grins maniacally Finally, everything is explained about Nikai! At least most of it.  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 10: Nikai Tells All  
  
Hiei just held Nikai for a few more seconds before picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to the now thawed Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. Not realizing Nikai was still awake he said, "Well Hiei, are you sure Nikai, being the bad ass she is, would approve of you carrying her like that?"  
  
"I'm helpless not deaf," Nikai said. "I wonder what else you say behind my back." Yusuke sweat dropped and quickly started walking out the room supporting Kuwabara. Kurama also walked out carrying Sukara. Hiei followed with Nikai.   
  
'He's going to come back.' She thought. 'And he's going to try and hurt Hiei again. I can't let that happen.' She sighed and fell asleep in the safety of his arms. Hiei looked down at her and shook his head as they headed back to Ningenkai.  
  
They opened the door to Yusuke's house and saw that Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were already there.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed, running over to him. "Are you ok?" He nodded and handed Kuwabara to Yukina. A blue blur zipped through the air and landed in Yusuke's arms.   
  
"Oh, hey Puu." Yusuke said, petting the little tuft of black hair between his ears.   
  
"Puu." He chirped.  
  
"Come here Puu" Keiko said as she took him away and hugged him.  
  
He choked, "PUU!" She loosened her grip and he was able to breath again.  
  
Nikai opened her eyes and groaned, "You know, being motionless for over two hours really does a number on your back." Hiei laid her down on the couch and sat beside her on the floor.  
  
"I've got a question." Yusuke said. "Why have you been motionless for over two hours?"  
  
She sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell you eventually." She closed her eyes and tried to move her arm, but it wouldn't even twitch. She opened her eyes to find them all staring at her intently.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us or not?" Yusuke asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." She said. She closed her eyes again, not sure how to start. "I haven't been completely honest with any of you. I'm not a fire demon. Well, not completely, I'm only half. My mother was a fire demon, my father was a toxic sprite." She spat out the word 'father' like it was nasty.  
  
'So that's why she smells like poison,' Hiei thought. 'That's what she is.'  
  
Continuing, Nikai said, "It wasn't like I was forbidden or anything," She glanced at Hiei, for she knew of his past. "But the elder of my father's clan still hated me and made me stay away.  
  
"When I was about three the elder decided that I was too much of an obstacle, so he ordered me to be killed." She paused here and felt Hiei's hand on her arm. She shifted her eyes, but his didn't meet them. Nikai started again, "It would have happened if my mother hadn't made a deal. The only thing that would satisfy the elder was my life force. So it was my life force for my life."  
  
"Wait, without your life force wouldn't you die anyway?" Keiko asked.  
  
"No," Kurama told her. "Without your life force, you live, but gradually lose all your powers and memories. It's basically your soul."  
  
"But isn't that worse?"  
  
"Yes," Nikai said. "But my mother didn't think like that, she just wanted me to live. The elder wanted my life force so he could become more powerful. So they tied my face down to a table and put acid on my back to get it out."  
  
"That must have been painful." Yukina said as she finished healing Kuwabara.   
  
Nikai nodded, "You have no idea, but I was only three so I don't remember it much. Anyway, everything was according to plan, but before I lost all my powers and memories, I stole my life force back. That's when everything got screwed up. The clan thought my mother had done it in a last effort to save me, so they imprisoned her soul. Then, for some reason, I couldn't get my life force back in me. Luckily just being around it brought me back to normal." She stopped again and looked deep in thought.  
  
"Then what?" Botan asked. She was on the edge of her seat in anticipation.   
  
Nikai glared at her. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are I'm even thinking about talking about this?" she hissed. Botan gulped and shut up. "Anyway, I ran away to Ningenkai and met Genkai. She saw how much stress I was under, so she decided to train me. She taught me a lot, but I was never able to overcome the pains that come with my life force not being a part of me."  
  
"So that's why you're like this." Kurama said softly. He nodded at Yukina in thanks as she finished healing his back. "How often do you have the pains?"   
  
"Every three months or so and the helplessness lasts for 24 hours."  
  
Yusuke asked, "Is the clan, or whatever, still after you?"  
  
"Yes." She replied simply.  
  
"Where is your life force?" Botan asked.  
  
"That's not something you need to know." With that she seemed to close the conversation. Kurama stood and picked the still unconscious Sukara up.  
  
"I think Sukara should stay at my house until she wakes up." Those who could, nodded and he walked toward the door. Suddenly he turned back. "Nikai, what was your mother's name?"  
  
"Kairi." (A/N: Whoa, déjà vu)  
  
Kurama smiled. "Not that it matters, but she and I knew each other a long time ago." Then he left, leaving Nikai a little surprised.  
  
"Come on Keiko, we were going shopping remember?" Botan said and the two girls walked out the door.  
  
"How could they schedule a shopping trip right after a deadly mission?" Yusuke wondered as he and Yukina supported a half-conscious Kuwabara. "We're going to take him home. You two be good little boys and girls and don't do anything naughty." He said smirking. Hiei and Nikai glared at him and they quickly left. Now the two were alone.   
  
They sat silently for a few minutes before Hiei finally said, "Your necklace, that's your life force."  
  
"How did you find out?" she asked shocked. She hadn't thought anyone would ever figure it out if she never told them.  
  
"I tapped into your dream." He said simply.  
  
"You tapped into my dream?!" Now she was mad.  
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"My dreams are my mind Hiei, I want you out of it!" She couldn't believe he had done something that intrusive. 'How could he?!'   
  
Hiei didn't she why she was making such a big deal out of this. It wasn't like he had pried into her every secret. As much as he wanted to at times, he still hadn't.  
  
"Get out." She told him. "I don't even want to look at you."  
  
He scowled, "Fine." And stood up, walking out the door. Nikai winced as he slammed it. She closed her eyes ashamedly and tried to slip into sleep, just to get away from it all.  
  
God, I am starting to hate my story. Thank you to all you loyal reviewers! What's going to happen with Hiei and Nikai? Are they going to break up? Well what do you think!? Baka ningens!  
  
Kurama and Carrie: cuddling  
  
TT: Ok, I may be a romance person, but that is just unnecessary in my A/N Lounge  
  
Carrie: sticks tongue out  
  
TT: glares  
  
Hiei: scowling  
  
TT: Doesn't that just make you sick?  
  
Hiei: nods  
  
TT: shocked Did we just agree on something? O.O  
  
Hiei: O.O We did starts hitting himself, muttering Must stop agreeing with her, NOW!  
  
Nikai: Anybody want ramen? holds up bowls  
  
TT: Well that was totally out of place, but ok  
  
everybody starts eating ramen  
  
Hiei: slurping noodle (just imagine this .)  
  
TT: slurping noodle  
  
turns out to be the same noodle and lips touch (Yes, think Lady and the Tramp, I hate the movie but I like that scene)  
  
WHAT' S GONNA HAPPEN?!?! Oh, and press the pretty purple button to review. It's not that hard, just tell me that you love the story that'll be that. Or you could flame me, once again those are welcome too. Yes and people who don't have an account on FF.net or don't login, their flames will be disregarded. 


	11. Sukara's Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 11: Sukara's Awakening   
  
When Kurama got home, he found his mother there, worried sick about him. But as soon as she saw the sleeping Sukara in his arms she forgot all about asking him where he had been and helped him put her comfortably on the futon. That's when she saw the blood on the back of his shirt.  
  
"Ok Shuuichi, what happened? Who is this girl?" Shiori asked.  
  
Kurama took a deep breath. He hated lying to her. "Her name is Sukara. I found her lying on the side of the road like this. I don't know what happened to her."  
  
"Then why is there blood on your back?"  
  
"I, um, fell out of a tree."   
  
"Shuuichi, you are a terrible liar. Ever since I got better you've been acting strangely, lying, going off for days at the time. I want to know what's going on!"   
  
Kurama sighed. He supposed she was going to find out eventually. "Alright Mother, I'll tell you. My name's not really Shuuichi..."  
  
When he was done, Shiori looked like she had been hit with a ton of bricks.  
  
"So you're a demon?" Kurama nodded. "Who used to be a thief?" Another nod. "And now you work for a place called Spirit World?"  
  
"Basically. I hope you're not angry I didn't tell you before." Shiori fainted. Kurama caught her and sighed. He carried her up to her room and put her on the bed. He considered erasing her memory, but decided against it. 'She was going o find out eventually anyway.' He might suffer the consequences of telling her, but oh well. Walking back downstairs, he made tea for himself and his mother when she woke up. He sat in the chair beside the futon and waited.  
  
Sukara stirred. She felt something soft beneath her, which she was glad for because her whole body ached. She let out a soft moan and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were two gorgeous emerald orbs staring back at her. She blinked and the rest of Kurama's face came into focus. Her first though was, 'I'm free! Wait, who's he?' He was really handsome and didn't seem to be evil. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kurama gently placed a hand over it.  
  
"Do not talk or move. You've been under mind control for so long you haven't become completely solid yet." He said. She looked down and realized her edges were blurred.   
  
'I still don't know who he is though.' She thought. Ignoring his request, she said, "Who are you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Kurama heard it and sighed.  
  
"My name is Kurama. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, if that was what you were thinking."  
  
That's exactly what she had been thinking, but then she realized something. "You were one of the ones Rakshi made me fight aren't you?"  
  
He nodded. "Now stop talking." She was going to hurt herself, and that was the last thing he wanted or needed right now.  
  
She ignored him yet again. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
  
"It wasn't your fault and no, not terribly. Now shh!"  
  
Suddenly Sukara remembered something else. "Where is Nikai?!"  
  
"She's at Yusuke's house, wait, you know her?"  
  
"Of course I know her, she's my best friend!" Her voice was starting to return and she was worried about Nikai. If she was helpless right now she could be in danger. Sukara didn't want to be separated from her friend again.  
  
"She is?" Kurama asked. She tried to nod but couldn't quite manage it. Kurama smiled. "Why don't you go to sleep. We can go see Nikai in the morning." She instantly closed her eyes and was asleep. He smiled again and looked at her for a few moments before also going to bed.  
  
I guess this chapter was ok, but really surper short. I know Kurama was once again OOC, but once again THIS IS MY STORY!!!!!!!  
  
TT & Hiei: still sitting there with lips together in shock  
  
TT: hurriedly backs away and blushes Uh...  
  
Hiei: slight tingeing on his cheeks  
  
Everyone else: smirking  
  
Both: glare What is so damn funny?! jump and stare at each other  
  
Carrie smirks You two are perfect together!  
  
TT: blushes  
  
Hiei: glares  
  
Everybody else: leaves  
  
TT & Hiei: stare at each other  
  
Hiei: mutters Oh forget it! grabs TT and starts kissing her  
  
TT: between kisses Don't forget to review! 


	12. Conversations With Yuusuke

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei. grins maniacally Sorry about the long update, but I was kinda busy.  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 12: Conversations With Yusuke   
  
When Yusuke and Yukina opened the door Nikai instantly woke up. She wished it were Hiei though.   
  
"Go ahead to my moms room Yukina, she's out tonight." Yusuke said. When Yukina gave him a questioning glance he laughed, "Don't worry, it's clean in there. No beer bottles or anything."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you Yusuke." She walked back to the room and Puu followed her.  
  
Yusuke sat down on the chair and stared at Nikai, not realizing she was awake, deep in thought.  
  
"So are you going to sit there all night or are you actually going to say something?" Nikai asked startling him out of his reverie.   
  
"Huh? Oh, it's not important. "  
  
Nikai sighed. "You're thinking of Genkai aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." He leaned back in the chair. "It's my fault she's gone."  
  
"Your fault? How is it your fault?" She knew Toguro had killed their mentor, but didn't know how.  
  
"She gave me her Spirit Orb."  
  
Nikai gasped, shocked. "She did?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, and once she did that she had no more energy, so she couldn't have fought him even if she wanted to. I got there just as he did it."  
  
"What did he do?" she growled.  
  
"Punched her through the stomach." He said while making a fist and a punching motion.  
  
They both closed their eyes for a moment to mourn.  
  
"That bastard."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "But the thing is, she looked so peaceful, almost happy."  
  
"She knew she was going to die. Even though it happened unfairly, she still knew." Nikai sighed. "That's why she took you on as her apprentice."   
  
"Why didn't you stay?" he asked.  
  
"The clan found me. I had to leave, for her safety and mine." She clenched her teeth thinking about the clan. They always ruined everything she valued.  
  
"How old were you when they found you?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Seven?!" He couldn't believe she had gone through Genkai's rigorous training that young. He had barely made it at twice that age.  
  
"That's what I said. I started training with her two years before."  
  
'What is with all these demon getting so strong when they're still toddlers? First Hiei becomes a Class A Demon and now she goes through with Genkai's training!' Yusuke thought in awe. "So how old are you now?" he asked.  
  
"Asking a woman how old she is isn't very polite Yusuke." She smiled a bit when he chuckled. "I'm 19."   
  
"So what have you been doing the past 13 years?"  
  
"Training."  
  
"That's it?" He had a feeling that wasn't all she had been doing.  
  
"Basically." She wasn't going to tell him about Shoula or that she was friends with Sukara. He could figure that out on his own. "Hey Yusuke?"  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up.  
  
"On average, how long does Hiei stay mad at someone?"  
  
Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really one to ask. I can't even really tell if he's still going to take his revenge on me or not. Ask Kurama, he would be able to say."   
  
"Fine." She replied.  
  
Yusuke yawned, "I think I'll go to bed now." He stood up. "Hey Nikai, we need to have a Student to Student fight when you're normal again."  
  
She smirked, "You sure about that? I could whup your sorry ass!"   
  
"We'll see about that." He walked back into his bedroom.   
  
Nikai stared up at the ceiling. 'Where is Hiei?' she wondered sadly.  
  
About a mile away Hiei was sitting in a tree with his arms crossed, thinking. 'Should I be mad at her?' Part of him said no, but another part insisted that he should be. 'She shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. Then again I shouldn't have gone into her dream.' He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and looked up at the dark sky still fighting with himself. 'If I had never gotten mixed up with her then I wouldn't even be thinking about things like this.' He closed his eyes and imagined Nikai smirking at him and realized he didn't regret getting involved with her at all. But that didn't answer the question of being angry or not.  
  
"Oi, Hiei!" called an Irish accented voice from above him. Hiei looked up and rolled his eyes.   
  
'Great, just what I need right now, an insane elf that can fly.'  
  
Jin descended and sat on Hiei's branch. "Haven't seen ya in awhile Hiei! How's it going?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked away, annoyed.  
  
"What's wrong Jaganshi?" Jin looked at Hiei's face and somehow knew. "Hiei has girl problems? Ha! Never though I'd see the day." Jin's ears twitched in excitement.  
  
"Shut up." Hiei didn't hate Jin, he just felt he was a lower life form.  
  
"Sorry Hiei. So who's the lucky girl?"   
  
"Genkai's First Sudent." Why was he telling him this? Hiei wasn't sure.  
  
"Ah, Nikai. Had a couple of run-ins with her meself." He put a finger to his chin in thought. "None of 'em ended up too pretty for me though. So what's the problem?"  
  
"None of your business." Hiei really wanted to punch Jin out right now.  
  
"If I guess it will you tell me?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ok then! Does it hav' ta do with your jagan?"  
  
Hiei stared at him.   
  
"I shoulda known." Jin said smiling. "Just don't pry into anything else that would reveal anything personal about Nikai and she should be happy. Well, se ya later Hiei!" Jin flew off again to leave a slightly confused Hiei behind.   
  
'I'm not entirely sure, but I think he just told me not to be mad at her.' Hiei smirked. Maybe Jin wasn't so bad after all. Standing up, he ran back to Yusuke's house and perched on the window. Peering in, he could see that Nikai was still awake and seemingly lost in thought. Hiei opened the window and slipped inside.  
  
Nikai felt him enter the room and watched him walk over to her side before saying anything. "What?" she asked a little too harshly.  
  
Hiei felt a little anger return at her tone, but suppressed it. "I-uh-I mean, your dream..." he trailed off. (A/N: Just imagine Hiei stuttering.)  
  
"Don't bother apologizing. What's done is done, nothing can change that."  
  
Hiei knew that was her way of saying 'I forgive you'. Briefly, he kissed her lips before sitting on the floor beside the couch.   
  
Nikai grinned and closed her eyes. "Hey Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you still have the hiroseki stone Hina gave you?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?" He didn't think anyone but he and Kurama knew. For one he had never told anybody so how would other people figure it out?  
  
"Shoula told me a long time ago." She mumbled. "I asked him about the Forbidden Child once. He seemed to know a lot about you. I'm guessing it's just because he's an ice demon."  
  
"Hn...no, I don't have it anymore."   
  
"Oh." She was sad to hear that but wasn't going to ask how he lost it.  
  
"I used it to pay for my jagan to be put in."  
  
"You what?!" She couldn't believe he had given up something so precious to become more powerful. 'Even I wouldn't do that.' "Why?"  
  
Hiei's silence seemed embarrassed. "To watch over Yukina." He muttered.  
  
"Oh!" 'So that's why. He's such a sweetheart when it all boils down.' "'Night Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
She rolled her eyes. 'At least when I say 'hn' it's not so damn annoying!' "Goodnight!" She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Hiei waited a few minutes, until he was sure she wasn't listening. "Goodnight." He murmured.  
  
Actually, Hiei lost his hiroseki stone when the thieves that took him in tried to steal it. Then Mukuro (not sure how to spell that) ate it. ."  
  
TT & Hiei: still kissing  
  
Everybody else: spying from the doorway  
  
Carrie: yawns How long has this been going on Kurama?  
  
Kurama: checks watch 2 hours...  
  
Carrie: Ok that's it! storms in room and breaks them apart That's just about enough! If you want to keep goin', get a room!  
  
TT & Hiei: look at each other, then run out the door  
  
Carrie: sweatdrops Well... clears throat obviously TT's gonna be too busy to tell you readers this so here goes....DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! 


	13. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei. grins maniacally I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I was banned from my computer because of some stupid porno pop-ups. Rolls eyes It may take awhile for the next chapter too. Sorry!  
  
Genkai's First student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 13: Reunion  
  
Sukara cracked open an eye and saw Shiori staring at her. They both jumped and looked at each other warily. Sukara glanced down for a moment to see that she was solid again.  
  
"Who are you? Where's Kurama?" Sukara demanded trying to sit up.   
  
Shiori pushed her back down say, "Shuui-Kurama, told me you needed to rest."  
  
Kurama popped his head out of the kitchen. 'Aww, that was so cute!' Sukara mused. When what she had thought sunk in she blinked and shook her head. 'Well that was certainly strange.'   
  
"I see you're awake." Kurama said as he walked in holding a cup. He handed it to her, but she almost dropped it. He caught it before it spilled. "I should have realized this would have happened."   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Shiori asked cautiously.  
  
"My body doesn't remember how to work properly on its own." Sukara said, bringing the cup back up to her lips with Kurama's help.   
  
"How long were you under Rakshi's control?" he asked when she finished drinking. He was genuinely worried about her. Most of her strength should have returned to her by now.  
  
"A year."  
  
Kurama choked on air. 'A year?! No wonder she's so weak!' "Well," he said. "This potion should help you get your powers back."  
  
She nodded very slightly. "Thanks." Kurama stood and walked into the kitchen. His mother followed him.  
  
"Shuui- oh I can't help but call you that!"  
  
Kurama smiled. "You may call me by the name you gave me. After all, I can't help but you Mother."   
  
Shiori smiled and continued, "When I was sick, it wasn't just a miracle that saved me. It was you, wasn't it? What did you do?"  
  
Kurama sighed, this was part of the story he had left out. So he started to tell her.  
  
..Flashback..   
  
(A/N: It's been so long since I saw this episode that I may have forgotten exactly what everybody said)  
  
Kurama and Yusuke stood on the roof of the hospital after seeing Shiori on her deathbed. Kurama had just finished telling Yusuke about Youko Kurama.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Yusuke wondered.  
  
"You know, some animals eat their mothers." Kurama said with his back turned. "Perhaps I feel like one of those mother devouring creatures. How do you think it would feel to raise a child who thought you were inferior?"  
  
Suddenly a nurse ran out on the roof. "Shuuichi! It's your mother!"  
  
When Kurama had come back to the roof after the doctor had told him his mother was about to die he looked up at the sky. The moon was at its highest point.  
  
"Botan said you have to dish something out to the mirror for it to work. Do you know what that is?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"Yes, life." Putting the Forlorn Hope on the ground, he placed his hand over it. "Forlorn Hope, awaken and grant me my wish!" He called out.   
  
The mirror glowed and showed a picture of Kurama's mother. "The health of this woman, is this what you desire?"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"For this to happen you must give up your life. Is that also what you desire?"  
  
Kurama didn't even pause. "Yes." The Forlorn Hope started to crackle and Kurama closed his eyes in pain. Suddenly Yusuke ran over and placed his hand over the mirror.  
  
"Hey mirror guy! Do you hear me?! I want you to make Kurama and his mother live and take my life instead!"  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"I've already seen the pain of a mother who's lost her son. What's the point of bringing her back if she's only going to lose you?!" Kurama just stared at him. The Forlorn Hope blazed. When the light died down Kurama and Yusuke lay on the roof, unconscious. Kurama stirred. Sitting up he looked at Yusuke. "Yusuke....But what about my mother?!" He leapt up and ran into the building.  
  
"Shuuichi, it's just a miracle!" the nurse said joyously.  
  
The doctor walked up to him, "Not only is she past the critical stage, it seems that your mother is going to make a full recovery. The will to live is an amazing thing." Kurama smiled and held his mother's hand.  
  
(A/N: Then we all know that the Forlorn Hope decided to spare them both and Yusuke went on to fight Hiei, duh)  
  
..End Flashback..  
  
"Oh Shuuichi!" Shiori sobbed as she hugged him.  
  
"It's ok Mother." He whispered.  
  
Out in the living room Sukara had heard the whole thing. She was touched by what he had been willing to sacrifice. 'That is one amazing kitsune.' She thought smiling.   
  
Kurama walked back out of the kitchen. "Would you like to go see Nikai now?" he asked walking over to her.   
  
"Yes!" She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the couch and stood up. She wobbled precariously and fell onto Kurama's chest. A feeling went through her she had never felt before. Looking up into his emerald eyes, she felt it again. 'I need to stop this. It's not like he feels the same.'   
  
Oh but how wrong she was. Kurama was felling exactly the same. That's why he continued to let he lean against him. Shiori came in without warning, shattering the moment. Kurama immediately set Sukara upright. But like her son, Shiori was way to over observant and realized what had happened.  
  
"We're going to Yusuke's house now." Kurama said. Shiori nodded, smirking very slightly. Kurama slipped his arm around Sukara's waist to help support her as she walked.  
  
"Wait, my gloves." He looked at her strangely, not seeing why she would need them, but shrugged and gave them to her. She pulled them on and by clenching her fists, the claws retracted. They walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. Outside, some people stared at them as they passed. Across the street was a group of Shuuichi fan girls  
  
They had been gossiping to each another until one of them shrieked, "OMG!! Is that Shuuichi?!"  
  
In unison they all snapped their heads up.  
  
"It is!" one of them piped back.  
  
The one who was obviously the leader broke in, "But who's that girl with him?" They all suddenly noticed Sukara and the arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Is that his girlfriend?"  
  
"It better not be." The leader said. 'That girl better watch her step or she'll be dealing with me!' The rest of the girls were looking at her warily.  
  
"Chiharu's mad..."  
  
Chiharu beckoned to her followers. "Let's go pay them a visit, shall we?" They walked across the street and stopped right in front of Kurama and Sukara. "Hello Shuuichi!"  
  
Kurama stopped. "Hello Chiharu." He said politely.  
  
Sukara looked Chiharu over. 'Weak, very faint trace of demon in her, maybe seven or eight generations back.' She scowled. 'Obviously flirting.' This girl was a threat.  
  
Chiharu beamed. "It's so nice to see you!"  
  
"Likewise." Kurama mentally groaned. He hated Chiharu and her crew, but they never seemed to take a hint, avoiding them only made them like him more.  
  
By the way his arm was tensed around her waist, Sukara knew Kurama didn't like Chiharu, which she was very glad for. But Chiharu was still trying to take her Kurama away. Sukara growled low in her throat as a warning and glared.  
  
Chiharu jumped and so did her group. "Oh, hello, who are you?" she asked, syrup dripping off her voice, but with a hint of malice in her eye.  
  
"Sukara." She said, still glaring.  
  
Oh, well," she turned back to Kurama. "Shuuichi, I was wondering, would you go to the movies with me on Saturday?"  
  
He shook his head. "I can't, I'm busy."  
  
Chiharu pouted cutely. "Pleeaaase?"  
  
"No."  
  
She suddenly shrieked as a wave of water dumped on her head. The rest of the girls also yelled as smaller gushes poured on their heads. When the water stopped flowing, every girl had running mascara and flattened hairstyles. Afraid of being seen like this in front of the object of their obsession, they turned heel and ran.   
  
Chiharu waited a moment more and hissed, "Demon!" to Sukara before sprinting away.  
  
"That's the only intelligent thing she's said in the past two minutes." Sukara said smirking.  
  
Kurama frowned. "That was immature and unnecessary."  
  
She looked at the ground as they continued walking. 'He's right, now he hates me.'  
  
He began to smile. "But thanks for running them away." She looked back up into his eyes and grinned. Smiling back, he said, "We're here." He opened the door to Yusuke's house, which was always unlocked, and walked in.  
  
"Sukara!" Nikai screeched. Sukara tried to run over to her, but Kurama wouldn't allow it.  
  
"You're going to hurt yourself!" he yelled. She stomped on his foot and he immediately let go. She ran over to Nikai without so much as a wobble and hugged her long lost friend, who Hiei had helped into a sitting position. Despite Sukara's condition, she still crushed Nikai, being so much bigger than her. (A/N: She's an inch shorter than Kurama, so she's tall)  
  
"Nikai!"  
  
"Can't-breath!" Sukara let her go. "Never do that again." Nikai said. Noticing Sukara's downcast eyes she exclaimed, "I was kidding!" Sukara's eyes were still welling up with tears. "W-what's wrong?!"  
  
Kurama ushered the rest of them, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan, into the kitchen so the two could have some privacy.  
  
"Hiei, use your jagan." Yusuke whispered.  
  
Surprisingly, Hiei took off his bandana and started to open his jagan. Suddenly, the eye sparked and gave off a sickly green color, rather than the normal blue-ish purple. Hiei clenched his teeth and put the bandana back on. They stared at him as he went and sat at the table and rubbed his temples.   
  
From the living room they heard Nikai yell, "That's what you get for spying Hiei!"  
  
Hiei winced as his head ached even more. "Hn, stupid girl."  
  
Nikai looked at Sukara who still looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What's with you?"  
  
"It was my fault." She said softly.  
  
"If I could, I would smack you right now." Nikai growled.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You realize you're being just as wishy-washy as Juri right now."  
  
Sukara snapped her head up and glared at her. "Don't you dare say that again."  
  
Nikai grinned mockingly at her. "Ok." She got serious again. "It was both our damn faults. I thought you would have figured that out by now."  
  
"It was Shoula wasn't it?" She closed her eyes in shame. "He tricked us."  
  
"No kidding. I was supposed to meet you at the temple." Nikai said, looking away.  
  
"And Shoula told me you were coming home. Then he knocked me out and sold me to one of his servants." Both Nikai and Sukara felt like morons. How could they possibly have thought they could trust him? "So did you really love him?" Sukara asked quietly, sadness in her blue eyes.  
  
Nikai glared at her and without a word closed the conversation.  
  
YAY!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! clears throat Well not really, but who cares? I only put that flashback in there because I think at some point we all need to be reminded of that episode. It was just so sweet!  
  
Carrie: Kurama!  
  
Kurama: runs in Yes?  
  
Carrie: glares Are you cheating on me with Sukara?  
  
Kurama: sweatdrops Of course not!  
  
Carrie: . Ok!  
  
Sukara: walks in Where's the authoress?  
  
Carrie & Kurama: sweatdrop   
  
Kurama: She and Hiei still haven't returned  
  
Sukara: snickers Those two must be very busy if they're still not back. Now don't forget to review! 


	14. Student to Student Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally   
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 14: Student-to-Student Fight  
  
Nikai and Sukara sat in the living room in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company until Nikai called to the others. The team came back in and sat down, Hiei on the window, Kurama beside Sukara, Botan in a chair, and Yuusuke and Kuwabara on the floor. They all sat there for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence. I mean, here was the girl they had been sent to capture, sitting in the team leader's living room.  
  
"The first to speak was Puu, "Puu." He chirped and flew over to sit in Sukara's lap. She smiled and tickled him under the chin.   
  
Finally Botan said, "Sukara, after considering the circumstances, Koenma has decided to give you full clemency for you actions while you were under Rakshi's control."  
  
Sukara grinned. "Are you serious?"   
  
Botan smiled and nodded. "Of course. It wasn't your fault what you did." Sukara continued to smile as they sat around for a few minutes. Yuusuke pulled out a pack of cards and he and Kuwabara started a game of rummy. Botan then got the courage to ask something she had been wondering. "Sukara, is that your normal form or do you have a demon one?"  
  
Nikai rolled her eyes. "What do you think Botan?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Sukara smacked her shoulder lightly and smiled at Botan. "I have a demon form, would you like to see it?" Yuusuke and Kuwabara paused their game and everybody except Hiei and Nikai nodded. Sukara blinked and changed. They gasped. She had shoulder length sea green hair, fin-like ears, and a sea dragon tail. The things that stayed the same were her stunning blue eyes. They stayed just as clear and deep as ever.  
  
"You look just like-" Botan began.  
  
"JURI!!" Yuusuke yelled. Only Nikai noticed that Hiei clutched his head at the level of his voice.  
  
Sukara glared at him. "I'm not Juri, I'm her older sister, which I did not just admit to because I refuse to be related to that baka." They nodded in understanding. At the Dark Tournament Juri had never been as good an announcer as Koto.  
  
'She's...gorgeous.' Kurama thought. He mentally kicked himself. (A/N: Has anyone noticed that people often mentally abuse themselves in my story when they think stuff like that?) 'I can't go on like this. There's no way she feels the same.' Sukara blinked and reverted back to her normal form.  
  
'She hasn't lost her touch.' Nikai mused, noticing the look on Kurama's face. 'Can charm any man as soon as they look at her.' She smiled. 'Just as long as she doesn't charm Hiei away I can tolerate her skill.' She was starting to get some feeling back in her body. Sighing, she started by clenching and unclenching her fists. The more she did that, the more her strength returned. As the rest of them talked, she just kept getting more and more energy.   
  
After a few minutes Kuwabara jumped. "Where's all that power coming from?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Nikai rolled her eyes. "Me."  
  
The rest of them looked at her in shock.  
  
"That's you?" Yuusuke asked in awe. 'I knew she was strong.' He though. 'But wow!' (A/N: Before you start getting any Mary-sue ideas, Nikai is most definitely not the strongest! She's barely as strong as Hiei, and I stress barely)  
  
She nodded. "I would be shielding it, but I can't right now." Nikai was worried. With all her energy out in the open, Shoula could find her much more easily. She heightened her senses, but couldn't find him anywhere. That wasn't surprising though, he always struck without warning.  
  
Hiei glanced at her through the corner of his eye and noticed her nervous look. He wanted to comfort her, but not in front of all these people. His head seared again and he grit his teeth in pain. 'What did she do? Dammit! My jagan never hurts like this.'  
  
When Nikai realized she could mask her energy, she did so. Standing, she stretched to loosen up. "Somebody fight me, I'm bored." She challenged. "Hiei?"  
  
"No." He replied, never taking his eyes from the window.  
  
She shrugged. "Kurama?"  
  
"Hey, wait," Yuusuke cut in. "You said we could have a Student-to-Student fight."  
  
She shrugged again. "I also said I would kick your ass, but ok." They walked out side and to an area where no one could see them. "So what are the guidelines?" Nikai wasn't sure if she could beat Yuusuke or not. I mean, he did have all of Genkai's power.  
  
"No solid weapons, like your sword." She nodded and tossed it over to Hiei, who was in a tree. "And no killing." Yuusuke didn't think Nikai would actually resort to that, but she was a demon and her fighting style was still unfamiliar to him and he couldn't be sure.  
  
"Well duh!" Nikai placed a hand to her hip and looked annoyed for a moment before getting into a fighting stance. Yuusuke did as well.  
  
"Begin!" Kurama said.  
  
Nikai flew at Yuusuke and aimed a simple punch at his face. Yuusuke dodged and kicked her in the side. Doing a front handspring, she landed back on her feet and spun around. She then flipped over his head and kicked twice at his back in quick succession. She was so fast he didn't have time to react and flew several feet away. Recovering quickly, he jabbed at her again. Instead of hitting flesh, his hand collided with a shield of spirit energy. Cursing he brought his hand back and shook it.  
  
"Shit, that hurt!"  
  
"Where are your eyes fool?!" Nikai yelled as she kicked him into the ground hard enough to make a slight indent. She waited for him to get up and started chanting very softly and quickly. Fire swirled around her, becoming a bigger blaze every second. Yuusuke knew he was in trouble and looked around for something to protect him. He had no such luck.  
  
"Hi Chikara!!" she yelled, finishing off the chant. (A/N: Hi = fire, Chikara = spirit or power) A jet of flame burst out of the formations around her and straight at her opponent. Yuusuke crossed his arms in front of his face and took the blast head on with his blue spirit energy flared around him. When the flames died down, Yuusuke was kneeling on the ground, looking merely a little scorched, but had obviously seen better times. Standing, he ran at her again and punched her three times in the stomach, making spit fly from her mouth. She stumbled back and wiped the side of her mouth, looking up at him. Yuusuke waited for her to recover like an honorable fighter. Nikai attacked him again, this time engaging him in real hand-to-hand combat.   
  
This went on for a while until Nikai began to get fed up. She jumped out of the whirlwind of fists and feet that were she and Yuusuke and stood on one side of the clearing, with him on the other.  
  
"Well, what now Nikai?" Yuusuke asked, confused as to why she stopped.   
  
She didn't reply as she held out her arm in front of her and kept her hand palm up. Power swirled around her arm and collected at each of her fingertips, creating little spheres. When each orb of energy was about an inch in diameter, Nikai brought her hand up to her lips and blew gently. With that tiny force of air, the little balls went speeding at Yuusuke, who ducked just in time. Of course, like all good weapons, the spheres were locked on to him. They sped around a tree and Yuusuke just couldn't run as fast as they could fly. The little orbs made contact with his skin and exploded on impact. Yuusuke cried out and fell to the ground.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Nikai put her hands on her hips and walked over to him. "Oh come on Yuusuke, I know that didn't hurt you that bad!" She scowled and waited for him again, then noticed his glowing finger a moment too late.  
  
"Spirit Gun!!" he yelled, and the familiar explosion of blue energy shot from his index finger and hit Nikai square in the chest. She flew through the air and cracked several trees in half before she hit one with a sickening thud. She slid to the base and sat there, dazed for a few moments, before standing up and glaring at him. Without saying a word, she vanished. Yuusuke looked in every direction, trying to scope her out. Nothing, her cloaking powers were apparently very good. Without warning, he was struck in the face by a glowing green fist. He hit the ground and didn't get back up.  
  
Nikai stood over him with her fist still clenched and glared down at him. "Maybe next time you'll believe me when I say I'll kick your ass." Her eyes suddenly held guilt. "That was a dirty trick. Paralysis poison. You would have beaten me if I hadn't used it, but you must realize that I hate to lose." She walked away and Kuwabara came over to help Yuusuke up.   
  
Standing next to Kurama, he said to her, "That was very good, even though you did use poison."   
  
She smirked slightly and looked up at Hiei. "Sword." He threw it down to her a bit too forcefully and the tip hit her arm. Luckily, the sheath was blunt enough to not penetrate the skin. "Damn it Hiei!" she massaged her arm were it had been hit and winced.  
  
He looked down at her for a moment and instantly felt a little guilty. "Hn." He may have been at fault, but he obviously wasn't going to apologize. Nikai glared at him and picked her sword up, strapping it to her waist.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." She said and walked off.  
  
Kuwabara walked over, supporting Yuusuke. "Where's she going?" he wondered.  
  
"With Nikai, I've learned it's better not to ask questions." Sukara said. They nodded and started to walk back to Yuusuke's house, leaving Hiei by himself.  
  
'I'm going to see what she's up to.' He thought. Standing, he flitted from tree to tree, tracking her.  
  
Nikai walked through the forest, massaging her arm every so often. That had really hurt. Nothing was broken or anything, but a Mardi Gras bruise was quickly forming. (A/N: A bruise that's purple, yellow, and green in case you didn't know. Take it from me, they hurt like hell) 'Damn it, just because his jagan hurts, doesn't give him the right to try and impale my arm with a sword!' Nikai came upon a familiar weeping willow tree. She parted the branches, once again walking into the secluded area beneath them. This time however, she sat at the base of the tree and didn't open the secret storage in the trunk. Taking the mirror out of the slit in her belt, she called on her mother again. (A/N: For those who didn't take the hint, Kairi is Nikai's mother who's soul was trapped in a mirror) After Kairi's face had appeared, she smiled. "How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Nikai shrugged. "Ok I guess. Hiei's being a goddamn jerk though." She didn't even realize what she had said until her mother responded  
  
"And who's Hiei?" she asked.  
  
"A guy on the team." She blushed slightly when Kairi raised an eyebrow. "It's not like that! Well, yes it is, but that's not the point!"  
  
Kairi just shook her head and thought about Nikai's own father. "Be careful who you fall in love with. But I shouldn't have to tell you that Nikai. You had enough of those experiences with that, what was his name? Yeah, Shoula. " Just then, Hiei flitted into one of the branches high above the ground and was starting to listen.   
  
Nikai had half a mind to smash the mirror becuase of what her mother had said, but she sensed Hiei and quickly ended the conversation with a simple, "I have to go." She slipped the mirror back into her belt and stood. Before calling to Hiei, she opened the hidden hole in the tree and took out a tiny vial. She closed the space again and looked up. "You can come down now."   
  
He jumped down and glanced around. "Is this where you live?" he asked.  
  
"Sometimes." She replied shortly. "Now take off your bandana, I'm going to heal you."  
  
"How can you heal a jagan?" he asked with criticism in his voice. He still took the bandage off and revealed the sickly green eye.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just sit." She ordered.  
  
Hiei was not going to be ordered around by her. "No."  
  
Nikai placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him down. She sat in his lap so he wouldn't get up.  
  
Hiei glared at her, but not really minding where she was. Thinking about it, he realized he was becoming more and more physically attracted to Nikai, much to his dismay. He also knew that if he tried to do anything without her permission, she would hate him and most likely try to kill him.  
  
Nikai uncorked the bottle in her hand. "Just to warn you, this is going to hurt like hell, so don't you dare try to kill me." She quickly tilted his head back and poured one drop of clear liquid on his jagan. Hiei's whole body jerked and he yelled. Nikai scrambled off him as his body changed to its majin form. He shook his head to clear it and looked over at her.  
  
"It just surprised me a little." He mumbled. In his demon form, Hiei's instincts were screaming at him to make Nikai his as soon as possible. He clenched his teeth and tried not to think about it, but he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
Nikai crawled up to him. "Well is your headache gone?" She looked him over. 'He's not as attractive now, but it works for me.' She brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and saw that his third eye was back to its normal blue-ish color again.   
  
Hiei couldn't stand it anymore, he needed her. He put his bandaged hand behind her neck and brought her in for a fiery kiss. He quickly slipped his tongue inside her mouth to explore.  
  
Nikai was shocked at the intensity of the embrace, but didn't question it as rapturous temors shot up her spine. She wrapped both arms around him as he pushed her against the ground. Their hands traveled over every muscle and every inch of flesh. Within moments, the kiss became a power struggle. Nikai was being playful and wasn't giving in as easily as Hiei had hoped, so he inched his hands up her arms and suddenly pinned them beside her head. Nikai let out a yelp and broke off the kiss almost violently. Hiei's yellowed eyes held confusion, but something registered in his clouded mind that made him stop. He pulled away from her and realized what had happened. When he pinned her arms, he had pressed hard against her bruise.  
  
Nikai sat up and looked at her arm. The pain wasn't really that bad, but now that she thought about it, she was glad Hiei had rested on it. The jolt had brought back her senses and she realized that without it, something would have definetly happened.  
  
Hiei was thinking the same. He changed back to his human form before anything else occurred they might regret. He moved to her and gently took her arm. Nikai winced and looked at him questioningly as he concentrated. His hands glowed briefly and the pain instantly vanished.  
  
Nikai was shocked. "I didn't know you could heal." Then she remembered he was half koorime and healing was their specialty.  
  
Hiei nodded. "But it kind of..." He yawned. "Drains me." He fell into her lap, asleep. Nikai smiled and shook her head. She shifted him so he was on his back, but still leaning up against her. For a while she just stared into space, absently stroking his hair before sleep also overtook her.  
  
How was it?! Review!! Actually, I'm positive Hiei can't heal at all, I just put it in there because it was sweet. Besides, it's my story. You all may have noticed that Yusuke is now spelled Yuusuke. For those who don't know, that is the correct spelling. But I'm sure most of you knew that anyway.  
  
Carrie: Where the hell is she?! We have a major back up! points to the stacks of reviews waiting to be read  
  
Kurama: Why don't you just read them?  
  
Carrie: Because it's impolite to read other people's mail.  
  
Kurama: sweatdrop  
  
Carrie: TT will kill me if I tell you not to review, but come on, it's blocking up the living space here!  
  
A recording of TT's voice: REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Teaser taken directly from Chapter 15: In 'Da Club  
  
"We must remember this is a mission," Kurama reminded them. "So be on the lookout for anything demonic." They nodded.  
  
"But until the demon shows up, have as much fun as you want!" Sukara said. She and Nikai stopped by an alleyway.   
  
"Where are you guys going? The quickest way is through here." Nikai said and led them all through twisted paths until they reached a large warehouse with a sign that said 'Tsukineko' in blood red letters. In the distance, they could see a few police cars with their lights on.  
  
"This is a nightclub?" Yuusuke asked "Why can't I hear any music?"  
  
"Sound proof walls." 


	15. In Da Club

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally I also don't own Hot Topic, Happy Bunny or any of the other sayings on the Hot Topic T-shirts, Good Charlotte: 'The Day That I Die' or 'The Anthem', Evanescence: 'Haunted', Final Fantasy X, or anything else that may appear in this chapter that you know is owned by some other big company. And I still don't encourage underage drinking, duh. The first bit is completely redone.  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 15: In 'Da Club (I also don't own this song)  
  
Nearly two months had passed since the group had first met Nikai in mid August. She and Yuusuke had long, animated talks about 'Grandma' that seemed to really cheer him--Yuusuke--up.   
  
Kuwabara had come to be slightly wary around her since a case involving a group of female demons he had refused to fight. The memory of the yelling she had given him still gave the boy shudders.   
  
Botan tried to be Nikai's friend, she really had, but it had just become too much of a hassle, so she settled with Sukara and Keiko to talk about shoes and hair. Speaking of Keiko, she and the demon girl were on good terms. Nikai respected Keiko for being able to keep Yuusuke in line and Keiko respected Nikai because she had cheered her boyfriend up considerably.  
  
Nikai and Kurama just enjoyed being in each other's company. There wasn't anything in particular the two talked about. Though they did find that they both liked to meditate on the roof sometimes. Go figure.  
  
Hiei came to love Nikai more every day, though he fought like hell to not show it. But it was all too obvious during their late-night make out sessions. Both of them were trying hard to not let happen what almost did when Nikai fixed Hiei's jagan, but the struggle was becoming futile.  
  
As for Nikai herself, she was happy beyond words. She had friends, ones she could trust with her life, and that was the best feeling in every world.  
  
One day, the team was called to Kurama's house for information on a new mission. As usual Botan was giving the briefing.   
  
"There's a demon going to show up tonight at a nightclub and Koenma wants us to go and arrest him." She said.  
  
Sukara, who was there as well, spoke, "Can I come too?" The water dragon had tried to come on as many missions as she was allowed to. She was a good fighter and came in handy sometimes. Botan nodded and Sukara pumped her fist.  
  
"Can we have some more information, Botan?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
The ferry girl shrugged. "All I was told was that we're supposed to arrest him, and the club is called Tsukineko." (A/N: Tsukineko is just two Japanese words I knew, put together. Don't ask me, I can't really speak Japanese)  
  
"Tsukineko?" Nikai was the one to speak now. She and Hiei had been sitting on the window and she had an incredulous look on her face. "If we're going there we have to get you guys a whole new wardrobe."  
  
Botan looked confused. "Why Nikai?"  
  
"Because!" she exclaimed. "It's a punk/goth club!"  
  
"How do you know?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Nikai looked at him and shrugged. "Because I used to go there a lot. They have the best music and the biggest fights in town. I can't believe you people haven't heard of it!" Hiei was looking at her like she was crazy. Did she acually enjoy doing something completely human in nature?  
  
Yuusuke looked sort of thoughtful. "Yeah, actually I think I have heard of it. Isn't the owner from America or something?"  
  
Nikai nodded and looked at the others. "As, much as I hate it, we're going to have to go shopping. C'mon." She walked out the door, with the others more or less following.  
  
Half an hour later, all those going to the club were standing in Hot Topic. (A/N: As much as I hate that store for dragging in posers and freaks, they do have the best clothes) Nikai and Sukara sifted through the racks of clothes expertly.  
  
"Botan!" Sukara called. She instantly ran over. Sukara held out a pair of tight black jeans with several chains. "How's this?"   
  
"Thanks, what about this shirt?" She held up a Happy Bunny shirt with the evil Happy Bunny that said 'Cute, yet kind of scary'.  
  
Sukara nodded. "Cool."  
  
On the other side of the store, Hiei was sulking and Nikai was trying to get the others boys to look at the clothes she had picked out. Eventually she had to hit them.  
  
"I am not your mother, therefore I do not enjoy picking out your clothes. But if we have to go to Tsukineko, we have to at least look punk!" she fumed. She suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder and she spun around. A tall boy with Benji tears and a shirt that read 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same' stood there.  
  
"Hey Nikai." He said in a bored tone, but you could still tell he was somewhat happy to see her.  
  
"God Kan, you surprised me!" The others looked at him questioningly. 'Idiots, do they really think I'm going to introduce a felon?'   
  
Hiei size Kan up. He didn't seem to be interested in Nikai, so he supposed he could tolerate his presence.  
  
Kan looked around as if to make sure they weren't being watched and whispered, "Your order came in, do you want it now?"  
  
Nikai glanced back at the team. "Yeah, where is it?" she asked quietly. He motioned towards the back and started over. Nikai followed after warning pain unbearable if the others decided to be nosy. Kan moved a curtain aside and entered the storage room. Walking to the very back, he reached into a dusty box and pulled out a small gray case. 'WARNING' in big yellow letters was visible before Nikai quickly slipped it into her cloak.  
  
"Be careful with that stuff, I know what it can do to you." Kan said. She nodded, but didn't really listen to him. "I can help your friends with clothes if you want."  
  
"Thank you! They are hopeless!" They walked back into the store and Kan helped the boys pick out clothes.  
  
That night, the boys and Nikai were sitting in Yuusuke's living room, waiting for the other two girls to get downstairs. Hiei couldn't help but really like what Nikai was wearing. She had on a short black skirt with belts criss-crossing the front (A/N: Like Lulu's in Final Fantasy X, only a lot shorter. If you have never played that game, get off your lazy ass and rent it because it's great! IMO at least) and a black corset-like top that laced in the back. To finish off the look, she wore her necklace. (A/N: Or life-force, whatever you want to call it)  
  
Tapping her foot impatiently, she yelled up the stairs, "It's nine o'clock. Can't you hurry up just a little bit?!"   
  
Sukara yelled back, "We're getting dressed!"   
  
"I got dressed in five minutes!" She stalked over beside Hiei on the window and leaned against the wall. Looking at the others she felt she and Kan had done a good job picking out their clothes. Yuusuke wore baggy, army-green cargo pants and a shirt that said 'Your powers are useless, I have the clowns on my side'. Kuwabara had on jeans and a T-shirt that read 'Can't sleep the clowns will eat me'. Being the polite, against-anything-remotely-punk-looking person he is, Nikai had only gotten Kurama into black jeans, a plain black t. She had quickly slipped a spiky chain over his neck to make him look a little better and now he was looking at it scornfully. Hiei was sitting on the window in his regular outfit and though she didn't know this, wondering how long it would take him to get her out of that skirt.  
  
A few minutes later, Botan and Sukara came downstairs.  
  
"Well, how do we look?" Botan asked. Her blue hair was down for once and she was wearing the outfit she and Sukara had picked out at Hot Topic.  
  
"Fine." Yuusuke said without looking at her.  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Hmph!"  
  
Kurama looked at Sukara as she walked over to him. "You look nice." He said softly. He was right. She had on an oriental blood red dress that came up to her knees with tiny black velvet flowers all over it. (A/N: I saw the dress Sukara's wearing at Hot Topic and it was soooo cool. But it was $30 and I don't have that kind of money. My dad wouldn't buy it for me either. Jerk.) She smiled.  
  
"Well, lets go!" Botan said cheerily.  
  
"Keiko's gonna kill me if she finds out about this." Yuusuke said as they walked outside  
  
"I wish Yukina could have come." (A/N: -.-" I feel truly sorry for that poor girl) Kuwabara said wistfully.  
  
Hiei was very glad Yukina hadn't come. From what Nikai had briefly told him, Tsukineko could be very dangerous if a fight broke out, which was pretty often. He didn't want to put his baby sister in danger.  
  
"We must remember this is a mission," Kurama reminded them. "So be on the lookout for anything demonic." They nodded.  
  
"But until the demon shows up, have as much fun as you want!" Sukara said. She and Nikai stopped by an alleyway.   
  
"Where are you guys going? The quickest way is through here." Nikai said as she led them all through twisted paths until they reached a large warehouse with a sign that said 'Tsukineko' in blood red letters. In the distance, they could see a few police cars with their lights on.  
  
"This is a nightclub?" Yuusuke asked "Why can't I hear any music?"  
  
"Sound proof walls." Nikai said simply as she led them to the door. She opened it and the blast of music almost burst their eardrums.  
  
'I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die'  
  
'Can you feel the cold tonight'  
  
'It sets in but it's alright'  
  
'Darkness falls I'm letting go'  
  
'All alone but I feel fine'  
  
Sukara grinned. "I love this song!" They all walked in and Nikai closed the door.  
  
"Hey, why aren't there any bouncers?" Kuwabara asked, yelling.  
  
"Anybody can come in. The owner is really cool about that. She's from America." Nikai replied. She led them around the dance floor, full of moving bodies, to a woman with army-green cargo pants, kick-ass boots, and a shirt that said 'My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems' (A/N: I'm wearing that outfit right now and feeling pretty good about it. Ahem, shutting up now.) She looked pretty young, maybe only fifteen or so and apparently she had ADD or something because even in all this commotion, she was completely zoned out. Nikai slammed her hand down on the turntables and she came back to earth, looking up angrily.  
  
"What have I told y'all?! Never touch my turntables!" The girl yelled. Her voice had a heavy Texan accent. She looked Nikai over for a moment with her blue-gray eyes. "Wait, Nikai?!" She jumped up and enveloped her in a tight hug. "We haven't seen ya in like, a year!"   
  
"Yeah, time to let go now." She said with a half smile.   
  
The girl released her and looked at the team. "All them with you?" Nikai nodded and she stepped around her. "Call me Victoria, Nakura, or Kittyshark. Never call me Vicky or else." They nodded.   
  
Suddenly Botan spoke up. "Aren't you a little young to be running an alcohol-selling nightclub?"  
  
Victoria raised her eyebrows at her. "Hon, who has time for legal shit when you're running a club that rakes in a good 5 grand a week?" She turned back to Nikai. "You know what tonight is right?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Karaoke contest!" She suddenly pressed the pause button and the music stopped. She grabbed her mike. "All y'all freaks freeze!" They stopped dancing and looked at her. "As you know, tonight is the big karaoke contest. Well we have the queen two years running, Nikai! So be prepared for one kick-ass voice tonight!" She turned the music back on and the humans started up again. "I'll call you when it's time to sing."   
  
Nikai beckoned them to a table in them corner. "Okay, a quick run-through, the bar's over there, the stage there, and upstairs is another dance floor." She vanished before anyone could ask about her singing.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"To dance." Sukara said and pointed. Nikai was right in with everybody else, dancing and paying no attention to anything else. Botan jumped up to join her and Sukara a moment later. Yuusuke and Kuwabara got up to get drinks, leaving Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat. "Hiei, you're drooling."  
  
Hiei jerked up and glared at him. Very discretely he wiped the side of his mouth. He had been staring at Nikai. She was so comfortable here in all this commotion. 'I don't see why.' It was a bit too much for him. He watched as a guy with quite a few piercings walked up to her, obviously drunk. Hiei couldn't hear what he said over the music, but smirked as Nikai socked the guy hard.  
  
Kurama looked at him. "She's a different one, ne?"   
  
"Hn, hai."   
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara came back with drinks; beer for them and Hiei and some surprisingly unsuspicious-looking water for Kurama.   
  
"You really shouldn't be drinking." Kurama said.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama, we're only going to have one." Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei snorted. "There's no such thing as 'just one' for you idiots."  
  
"Shut up Shorty!"   
  
"Hn." He went back to watching Nikai.  
  
A bit later the music stopped again.  
  
"Alright," Came Victoria's voice. "Time to get this contest started! If Nikai would give us the first song?"  
  
They saw Nikai disappear into the crowd and reappear by the DJ. She whispered something into her ear and she nodded, handing her a mike. She stepped up on stage. Victoria placed a CD in and searched for track five. The air seemed perfectly still before the music started and Nikai began to sing.  
  
'Long lost words whisper slowly to me'  
  
'Still can't find what keeps me here'  
  
'When all this time I've been hollow inside'  
  
'I know you're still there'  
  
'Watching me, wanting me'  
  
'I can feel you pull me down'  
  
'Fearing you, loving you'  
  
'I won't let you pull me down'  
  
'Hunting you I can smell you - alive'  
  
'Your heart pounding in my head'  
  
'Watching me, wanting me'  
  
'I can feel you pull me down'  
  
'Saving me, raping me'  
  
'Watching me'  
  
Nikai closed her eyes as she finished and bowed her head as she stepped down. There was tons of applause and a few whistles.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Another girl stepped up sing.  
  
Nikai walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Wow, you have a really good voice Nikai." Yuusuke said.  
  
She smiled slightly and reached for the bottle of sake Sukara had gotten a little while ago. After she'd had some, she leaned back and closed her eyes. 'Why did I pick that song?' she wondered. She had planned on singing something a little more cheerful, not 'Haunted'. 'Does this mean I'm more worried about Shoula than I'm willing to admit?' Apparently she was, and it was showing in her singing. It was in her fighting too. She never would have used paralysis poison on Yuusuke if she hadn't been so nervous. Softly she sighed. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?'  
  
Hiei watched the pained expression on her face. It might have been the liquor he had drunk, or it might have just been his emotions, but he had an irrepressible urge to comfort her and this time he didn't care if the others saw him. He pulled her over and put his arms around her waist. She looked up with her vibrant eyes and smiled a bit. He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose. Hearing snickering on the other side of the table, they flicked the others off and they immediately shut up.  
  
"Hey where's Sukara?" Botan asked out of nowhere.  
  
They all looked around and didn't see her.  
  
Then Nikai pointed. "Over there." Sukara was standing by Victoria, talking to her. The girl who was singing finished and gave Sukara her microphone. She stepped up as Victoria pressed play on another CD. Music completely different from Nikai's started.  
  
'It's a new day but it all feels old'  
  
'It's a good life that's what I'm told'  
  
'But everything at all just feels the same'  
  
'And my highschool it felt more to me'  
  
'Like a jail cell a penitentiary'  
  
'My time spent there it only made me see'  
  
'That I don't ever wanna be like you'  
  
'I don't wanna do the things you do'  
  
'I'm never gonna hear the words you say'  
  
''Cause I don't ever wanna I don't ever wanna be'  
  
'You...Don't wanna be just like you'  
  
'What I'm saying is this is this is the Anthem'  
  
'Throw all your hands up'  
  
'You...Don't wanna be you'  
  
'Go to college a university'  
  
'Get a real job that's what they said to me'  
  
'But I could never live the way they want'  
  
'I'm gonna get by and just do my time'  
  
'Out of step while they all get in line'  
  
'I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind'  
  
'Do you really wanna be like them?'  
  
'Do you really wanna be another trend?'  
  
'Do you really wanna be part of that crowd?'  
  
''Cause I don't ever wanna'  
  
'No I don't ever wanna be'  
  
'You...don't wanna be just like you'  
  
'What I'm saying is this the Anthem'  
  
'Throw all your hands up'  
  
'You...Don't wanna be you'  
  
She finished the song with a huge smile on her face. There were even more cheers and whistles than for Nikai.  
  
"Crowd seems to like the newbie, so I guess we have ourselves a new winner! Give it up for home girl!" There were more whistles as Sukara went through the crowd. A couple of guys decided she was very pretty and ended up getting in a fight over her. No one made a move to break it up. Sukara sat down beside Kurama and Nikai glared at her.  
  
"You beat me. I don't like being beaten."  
  
She shrugged. "Deal with it."  
  
Nikai shrugged as well and without another word, got up and walked to the rickety stairs. Sukara and Botan went to dance again, Yuusuke and Kuwabara went to talk to Victoria, having taken a liking to her, and Kurama was viciously dragged away by a group of girls.   
  
Hiei decided to go look for Nikai. 'What could be wrong with her?' he wondered. 'It's obviously not just that she lost some pointless contest. He traveled up the stairs and across the other dance floor to another stairway. He could sense that Nikai had been here just a minute ago. Walking up, he came out on the roof. His cloak blew slightly in the wind and he looked around. He saw Nikai sitting, looking up at the stars, so he went over to her and sat behind her. She was so deep in thought she didn't even sense him. Hiei was very worried now. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Nikai jumped, but realized it was him and leaned against his upper body. "What's wrong, Itoshii?" (A/N: itoshii = beloved. If anyone sees things wrong with my Japanese, please please please tell me!!)   
  
She ignored his question and came up with her own. "The stars, they're so far away, ne?"   
  
He looked up. "Hn."  
  
Nikai continued to stare at the sky. "So far..." She mumbled distantly  
  
Hiei growled. "What's wrong with you onna?"  
  
She finally looked at him. "Doshite?" (A/N: doshite = why)  
  
"Aishiteru baka. (A/N: I love you idiot) Now tell me what's wrong." He ordered.  
  
She sighed. "Why can't he leave me alone?"  
  
Hiei knew who she was talking about. "Tell me what he's done to you." But Nikai shook her head. "Fine." He really wanted to know, because it would give him an even better reason to kill Shoula, but he wasn't going to force her.  
  
Nikai really did love Hiei. He never forced her to do anything she didn't want to, like Shoula had. He never hurt her, like Shoula still did. She leaned back and rested her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Hiei ran the back of his hand down the side of her face softly. It lingered over the spot where her neck and shoulder met. He just realized there was no mark there. "He never marked you?" he asked, almost shocked.  
  
"No, he said it was too permanent and it supposedly marred my perfect skin." She scowled. Her eyes suddenly opened as she thought about something. "Will you mark me Hiei?"  
  
He looked at her. He wanted to more than anything, but was it really what she wanted? "Is that what you want?" She nodded. He smiled and turned her around, kissing her deeply. Once he was done exploring her mouth he trailed his lips down her neck. He placed open-mouthed kisses down its whole length. Nikai moaned softly and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Hiei stopped for a moment. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Uh-huh." she mumbled, after a slight pause.   
  
Hiei sunk his fangs into her neck and felt her arms tighten around him. He didn't want her to be in pain, but it was necessary. He drank some of the blood and kissed the wound several times to heal it. He brought his head back and looked at her. Nikai brushed her lips softly against his before placing them to his pulse point. Gently she sucked on it and was about to bite down, but she hesitated.  
  
"Hiei, I don't think I can." she whispered against his skin.  
  
The demi-koorime was fighting to not let any disappointment show on his face. "Then don't."  
  
Nikai looked up at him with pleading eyes. She wanted him to force her, she wanted him to make up her mind for her. But he wouldn't. "Hiei..."  
  
There was a surge of yells from downstairs. Nikai and Hiei shot away from each other and ran back into the club. He missed the apologetic look she gave him. The humans were quickly filtering out, still screaming. Victoria was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hiei! Nikai!" came Yuusuke's voice. The two ran to his voice and stood by the rest of the team. A cold mist was coming from the stage and they looked over.   
  
Nikai choked. "Shit, not him!"  
  
MWHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Definitely a cliffhanger! Well I think the smart people in the room already know who it is and after the teaser those with lesser brains will know too. Also, to clear up some confusion, there is a major difference between punk and goth. Goths are freaks who sit around and talk about dying all the time. Punks are really awesome people who aren't afraid to have fun and rock out. Ok, just clearing that up for you loyal readers who don't have a clue. How was that chapter? Hiei marking her ties in with later stuff in case you were wondering. Also, if you found it annoying that I put those songs in there, I'm sorry, but they're some of my favs. If you also found it annoying how I described in detail about all the clothes and stuff, get over it!!! Thank you!  
  
TT: walks in with a huge smile on her face  
  
Carrie: looks up Finally!!  
  
TT: grins  
  
Hiei: walks in behind her smirking slightly   
  
TT: goes over to read all the reviews   
  
Carrie: Finally again!  
  
Kurama: So Hiei, how was it?  
  
Hiei: None of your damn business fox!  
  
Kurama: smirks  
  
TT: finishes reading Those were great you loyal reviewers! Don't forget to keep sending them!   
  
Teaser taken directly from Chapter 16: She'd Give Anything  
  
Sukara watched in fear as Shoula managed to slice Nikai's shoulder pretty deeply. Luckily it wasn't her sword arm.  
  
Kurama looked down at Hiei. "Are you going to do anything?" he questioned.  
  
Hiei took a moment to respond as he watched Nikai's blood drip to the floor. "Not yet." He said shortly. 


	16. She'd Give Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 16: She'd Give Anything  
  
Shoula stood on the stage, ice rapidly covering it. His eyes traveled over the last humans running out and then over to the Reikai team. He smirked and looked at Nikai pointedly.  
  
Nikai seemed to shrink behind the others, not wanting him to see her. Hiei, sensing her unease, moved in front of her more.   
  
Sukara cowered behind Kurama. She was truly scared of Shoula. Definitely not as much as Nikai, but she still feared him.   
  
Yuusuke began to open his mouth, but Shoula cut him off. "Before you go into some big speech about how you're going to arrest me, make Nikai come out where I can see her."  
  
All but Hiei and Sukara looked at her in confusion. "What's he talking about Nikai? Why does he want to see you?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
Nikai sighed and stiffened. 'I'm going to have to face him eventually' She pushed past Hiei and stood defiantly in front of them with her arms crossed. "As you can see, I'm right here, now what do you want?"  
  
Shoula smirked and blurred in front of her. He cupped her chin and purred gently, "That outfit suits you."  
  
Nikai shuddered at his freezing touch. Her next move was to punch him as far away as she could, which unfortunately wasn't too far.  
  
Shoula wiped the side of his mouth and glared at her. "I guess you still refuse the offer to come with me." He said calmly.  
  
"Damn straight!" she yelled, glaring at him.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice, you must die." Ice started collecting around his arm, creating a sword. (A/N: Yes, like Touya's, I'm so un-original aren't I?)  
  
Nikai drew her own sword that had been hidden against her skirt and got in a fighting stance. Looking over her shoulder she told the others, "This is my fight, do not get involved."  
  
Sukara was the only one who knew exactly what that meant. "But Nikai, he'll-"  
  
"Tell them nothing Sukara!" Nikai yelled. The others where surprised at her sudden outburst.   
  
"Let us help you Nikai!" Yuusuke yelled. "I don't know why he's after you, but you're our friend and we can't let him hurt you!"  
  
She glared at him. "Do not get involved." She hissed acidly and he backed off.  
  
Shoula finished forming his ice sword and smiled pleasantly at her. "Not letting them help you is a grave mistake."  
  
"Right, maybe I'll take that into consideration after you're dead." She got in a fighting position.   
  
There was one problem. Hiei. He grabbed her arm and spun her around forcefully. "You are not going alone." He hissed.  
  
Nikai wrenched her arm free and glared at him. "Dammit Hiei! This is not your choice!" He grabbed her arm again and she punched him, making him stumble back just enough. "Back off." She stepped forward to finally fight Shoula.   
  
Hiei looked at her angrily. 'I'm not going to let her die.' Even so, he was going to let her fight for a while before he stepped in to help. Looking at the others he said, "Do as she says. I think she knows what she's doing."  
  
"Oh you think? That's reassuring!" Yuusuke exclaimed.  
  
Nikai turned around and faced her opponent. She wasn't going to wait for him to make a move. She shot forward and swung her sword at his throat. Shoula easily brought his arm up and stopped the blow.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." He smirked.   
  
She glared at him. "Don't worry, I will." She swung her blade again, this time across and down in one fluid move. It did not slice him in half as she had wanted, but it did cause him to back up enough so she was out of range of his attacks. Shoula lunged at her and swiped his own sword down towards her left side. Nikai flipped her weapon in her hand and swung upwards, driving his arm up. Her fist connected solidly with the now unprotected rib cage.  
  
Shoula winced as he brought his arm down. He could tell at least one rib on his right side was broken and it made him mad. 'Maybe I will kill her just for that.'  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara watched the fight in awe, both able to keep up with all the strikes and parries, but it was still difficult.  
  
"You know, now that I think about it, we've never seen Nikai really try to kill someone before." Yuusuke said.  
  
"Remind me never to piss her off again." Kuwabara muttered.   
  
Botan spoke up. "Just because she was trained by Genkai wasn't the only reason Koenma wanted her to join our team. He knew she would be a very powerful asset simply because of her natural strength."   
  
Sukara watched in fear as Shoula managed to slice Nikai's shoulder pretty deeply. Luckily it wasn't her sword arm.  
  
Kurama looked down at Hiei. "Are you going to do anything?" he questioned.  
  
Hiei took a moment to respond as he watched Nikai's blood drip to the floor. "Not yet." He said shortly.   
  
Nikai spun around and blocked Shoula's next blow and countered by kicking her booted foot up to his chin. But Shoula saw it coming and grabbed her ankle, freezing her whole lower leg as soon as he touched it.   
  
'Dammit!' She pulled her leg out of his grasp and flipped back, landing in a crouch. She tried to melt the ice with a flame from her palm but nothing happened.   
  
Shoula sneered, "Don't bother, that ice is connected to me. It wont melt or break unless I die." He glanced at Hiei. "It was a fluke that let that kid break it last time."   
  
Nikai was breathing a little heavily as she glared up at him. She was beginning to realize this fight was futile. Shoula was stronger than her. Not by a ton, but enough to make it impossible to beat him. 'Heh, maybe I should have let them help me.' She thought. Trying to stand she stumbled and almost fell again, but managed to stay on her feet. Her leg was really starting to hurt and her shoulder was making her lose blood fast.   
  
Shoula came a few steps toward her but stopped as she growled at him. He smirked, taunting her. This was definitely fun for him. Taking another step he got close enough and slashed his sword arm down. Nikai tried to bring her sword up and dodge, but she still got hit in the side and fell, her sword sliding out of her reach. Shoula stood over.  
  
"You are so pathetic. Did you actually think you could beat me?" he said, still taunting. She glared defiantly but she knew, put bluntly, she was about to die.   
  
Across the room Yuusuke cried out, "We have to do something!" His index finger started glowing and Kurama ran a hand through his hair, pulling out his rose.   
  
Kuwabara held out his hands, but then hesitated. 'What am I doing?! I may not like Nikai but I still have to help!' he thought. His Spirit Sword instantly sprung from his hands. Sukara clenched her fists and her claws came out of her gloves.   
  
Shoula looked up and pressed his sword tip firmly to Nikai's throat breaking the skin. "Any of you move and she dies now!"   
  
The moment he yelled that there was a flash of black and he made a choking sound. They all saw there was now a sword protruding from his stomach. He spun his head around and saw Hiei forcing his sword deeper into him. He twisted the blade and there was the sick sound of it grinding against bones before he jerked it out. Shoula fell and Hiei kicked him, leaving a blood streak across the floor and the wall that he slammed into.   
  
"Way to go Hiei!" Yuusuke yelled. He ran over with the others behind him.   
  
Hiei was already kneeling beside Nikai. He took hold of her hand and helped her up.   
  
"I told you not to interfere!" she said stubbornly. Her eyes were starting to slide in and out of focus.  
  
"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." He snapped. He was looking over her wounds. The one on her shoulder was still losing blood at a dangerous pace. Nikai noticed this and put her hand over it, but the blood flowed over her fingers, staining them.   
  
Sukara ran over to her. "Botan!" she cried. "Heal her!"   
  
Botan came up beside her, but Nikai shook her off. "I'm fine, leave me alone." Botan looked like she was going to back off, but Hiei knew she was the only one who could heal quickly besides Kurama and he may need his energy later, so he grabbed her wrist and put her hand over Nikai's wound and glared at her. Botan gulped and winced as Hiei squeezed. Energy flowed from her hand and into Nikai's wound, healing it.  
  
Nikai glared at Hiei, but inside she was very thankful. Her arm no longer hurt and she wasn't in danger of losing too much blood. Fresh pink tissue covered up the cut and it was done.   
  
Sukara stood right in front of Nikai after Hiei had let go of Botan's hand. "You idiot! You could have died and all because of your stupid pride! I hate you! You better never do something like that again!" she ranted. Nikai raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious!"  
  
"Ok Sukara, calm down." Nikai said. "I'm fine."  
  
"Well that's great but you've got explaining to do!" Yuusuke exclaimed. "Who was that guy and why was he after you?"  
  
Nikai shook her head. "I can't explain now. Let's just get out of here."   
  
Yuusuke frowned but agreed that would be the best thing to do. "Yeah, come on." They started walking toward the exit, but Nikai didn't move. They looked back and saw her looking down. One leg was still covered with ice.  
  
"Aww shit!" she yelled and looked over to where the dead Shoula was supposed to be. There was a puddle of blood but nothing else.  
  
"Where is he?" Sukara asked. Kurama unconsciously moved in front of her. Everyone looked around frantically, their weapons raised.   
  
No one saw it coming. It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment Hiei was standing with his sword ready to strike, the next it had clattered to the floor and he was being held in the air by his throat.   
  
"Hiei!" all of them cried. Shoula was completely healed and was squeezing the air out of the little demon.  
  
Nikai ran forward. "You son of a bitch, let him go! He's not involved!"   
  
Shoula looked at her. "Oh but he is. I know how much you care about this spiky haired bastard." He looked back at Hiei with a maniacal gleam in his eye. "So he'll be the first to go." Turning back to Nikai he said, "That is, unless you're willing to give something up."  
  
Hiei tried in vain to unclench the fingers at his throat. Of course he wasn't scared of death, but he had a feeling that Nikai was about to do something very rash.  
  
Nikai felt her heart speed up. She knew what she had to do. "I'd give anything." She said evenly. Hiei opened his mouth to yell at her, but no sound came out, Shoula was holding too tightly.  
  
Shoula grinned evilly. "I knew you would. Give up your free life, for all of theirs." Those were his terms. He knew Nikai would agree. That would always be her downfall.  
  
Nikai nodded. "If that is what I must give, then I will."  
  
"NO!" Sukara yelled. She tried to run to Nikai, but Kurama caught her around the waist. "Let go! She can't do this!"  
  
Kurama looked at Nikai sadly. "We can't help her now." He finally understood what was going on. Shoula wanted Nikai and nothing was going to stop him from getting her.  
  
Yuusuke and Kuwabara were still a little confused, but they knew that Nikai just did something bad. "Kurama, what did she just do?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"She gave herself up." He said. "To save us."  
  
"She didn't need to save us! If she had let all of us fight from the beginning then he'd already be dead!" Yuusuke started powering up his Spirit Gun in anger. "I'm gonna take this guy out right now!" A blast of blue energy shot from his finger and straight at Shoula. Right before it hit him, Shoula raised his hand and a freezing mist covered the entire energy ball. It froze instantly and fell to the floor, shattering. Yuusuke looked shocked. "B-but how did he...?" Now they all knew that it was useless, they could not beat Shoula, at least not at their current states.  
  
Botan sniffed. "Oh Nikai."   
  
Nikai stood bravely in front of Shoula, who was very close to breaking Hiei's neck.   
  
/What the hell do you think you're doing?!/ Hiei shouted through somewhat broken telepathy because of the lack of oxygen to his brain.  
  
Nikai didn't trust her voice not to break so she answered too softly for anyone to hear her, "Sorry Hiei." She took off her sheath and threw it close to where she had dropped her sword; she knew she wouldn't need it anymore. Shoula dropped Hiei to the floor and kicked him into the rickety staircase. It collapsed on top of him and Nikai winced. Shoula held out his hand and she hesitantly took it, turning back to the others, tears shining noticeably in her eyes. "Goodbye..." she mouthed as her final farewell. The two faded away and that was the last they saw of their once strong Nikai.  
  
Was that sad? Please tell me it was sad! sniff Oh well. Bye-bye Nikai! That was the end...YEAH RIGHT!!!   
  
TT: singing something happily at the top of her lungs giving no consideration to the others around her  
  
Kurama: has his hands clasped over his ears Hiei, make her stop!  
  
Hiei: also has his hands over his ears You actually think I can stop her?!  
  
Kurama: You're her lover!!  
  
Hiei: That doesn't mean anything!!  
  
TT: suddenly stops WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING'?!?!  
  
Hiei: Uh...I should start running now shouldn't I?  
  
TT: nods curtly with an evil glint in her eye   
  
Hiei: runs frantically away with TT chasing him  
  
Kurama: sighs This is going to take a while. Anyway, Please review or else TT may never stop chasing Hiei, and I know all you other Hiei lovers out there aren't going to like that.  
  
Okay this is the new author's note. My computer is so screwed up right now. This is the first time I've really been able to even use the word processor for almost a month. At the moment I'm having a slight emotional breakdown because of my dog and the fact that I just lost a writing and presentation competition. Yeah, sure I placed second and one of my best friends placed first, but whether you lose by 1 point or 20, you've still lost. sighs and rubs temples It sucks even more because one of the judges gave me a perfect score. I know this because they accidentally gave one of my score sheets to the girl who won. God life really sucks at the moment. Anyway, I bet you're probably wondering when chapter 17 is coming, hopefully soon. I promise, at least in the next month or so...  
  
Here's the teaser too: Chapter 17: Despair  
  
Hiei stormed through the door to Koenma's office where the demi-god and ferry girl were talking. They looked up just in time to see Hiei phase through the air, over to the desk. He grabbed Koenma around his tiny neck and shook him.  
  
"You knew didn't you?! You knew who was going to be at that club tonight and you made her go anyway!" he yelled. Koenma's head lolled back and forth as the demon rattled him.  
  
"Hiei stop it!" Botan shrieked, trying to pry him off, of course to no avail.   
  
Kurama and Sukara ran through the open door.   
  
"Hiei, let go!" 


	17. Despair

Finally I'm back! My dad fixed my computer so everything is close to back on schedule. I'll try and update as often as I can! Also, I revised all the chapters. You should read them, I built up the stuff with Shoula more, especially the fact that Nikai actually did love him. . I hope I didn't just give anything away.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else, though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally Ok, make sure you read the part in chapter 15 with Victoria very carefully. It comes in handy at the end of this chapter.  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Chapter 17: Despair  
  
"S-she's really gone..." Sukara whimpered. Kurama released her and she fell to her knees. Slamming her fists into the cold floor, she screamed, "WHY?! Why! Why! Why!" She looked like a little girl having a tantrum, but she had the right. Her best friend was gone and she'd more than likely never see her again. Botan knelt beside her, tears also slipping down her own face.  
  
The boys had grim faces as they heaved the pieces of broken wood from the stairs off of Hiei. He seemed to have passed out.  
  
"We should get out of here." Yuusuke muttered. This was the second time he had lost someone close to him and was already starting to feel the terrible pang of lost.   
  
Kuwabara felt close to the same. Nikai was one of the only demons he respected, besides Hiei and Kurama, and now that she was gone, he felt like beating something into little bits.  
  
Kurama's face showed no emotion, but on the inside he was at war with himself. Looking over at Sukara, he sighed heavily and slung Hiei over his shoulder. He knew that the water dragon would become cold and emotionless if she never saw her best friend again. 'I can't let that happen! But...' He also knew there was barely any hope that Nikai could really be saved without a possible Tantei casualty. They all knew that and weren't sure yet if they wanted to risk that, which is why they had all begun to despair.  
  
Botan slowly helped Sukara to her feet, but the girl shook her off. She ran over to where Nikai's sword and sheath lay and picked them up. Then they walked with the boys back to Yuusuke's house. Kurama laid Hiei on the couch and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Yuusuke went into his bedroom. He needed to be alone.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Koenma about...this..." Botan said softly. Kurama and Kuwabara nodded, but Sukara stayed silent, looking out the window blankly. Botan left and headed for Spirit World on her oar.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang a little too loudly. Kuwabara picked it up and Shizuru's voice blasted through receiver, "I knew you were at Yuusuke's house! Get home right now!"  
  
Kuwabara replied in a sullen tone, "Yeah, ok sis, I will." He hung up and looked at Kurama. "Tell Urameshi I'll be by tomorrow. See ya Kurama." The fox nodded and Kuwabara walked out the door.  
  
When he was gone, Kurama turned his gaze to Sukara. She was still staring out the window looking at nothing.  
  
"Sukara," Kurama said softly as he walked up behind her. "I know how you feel. I lost my best friend too, but you need to try and move on."  
  
Sukara turned and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Did you ever 'move on' Kurama?" she asked, accusingly.  
  
He shook his head slightly. "It's one of those things that stays with you." He sighed. "I apologize, it was not my place to tell you what to do about this." He suddenly jumped as Sukara leaned into him. At first he wasn't sure what to do, but when he felt wetness through his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her gently, trying to soothe her.   
  
"I could have stopped her, but you had to stop me!" she sobbed, clutching his shirt tightly.   
  
"He would have killed you." he whispered softly.  
  
"So?! It's not like I would care! At least my best friend wouldn't be as good as dead!" she cried. Kurama winced. "Now don't you dare say you would care because that would just make this totally clichéd and I--" She was cut off by Kurama's lips pressing against hers. 'What the hell?!' she thought, not that she hated it...  
  
Kurama pulled back and smiled. "Did I just make that even more clichéd?" he asked. He suppressed a laugh as she nodded. Really he didn't have any idea why he did that. It had been on pure impulse instead of thought. Most unlike him.  
  
Sukara looked into Kurama's emerald green eyes and almost collapsed from the sight. She loosened her grip on his shirt and said, "We're going to save her right?"   
  
Kurama didn't answer. He hated to lie, but he wanted Sukara to be happy. Of course they would go after Nikai. Saving her was a completely different issue.  
  
"Of course we are." The two looked over at Hiei who had spoken. He stood up and grabbed his cloak from the back of the couch. "But first I have to go bitch at that toddler." With that he stormed out the door. Kurama and Sukara looked at each other, then followed him.  
  
.. In Spirit World ..  
  
Hiei stormed through the door to Koenma's office where the demi-god and ferry girl were talking. They looked up just in time to see Hiei phase through the air, over to the desk. He grabbed Koenma around his tiny neck and shook him.  
  
"You knew didn't you?! You knew who was going to be at that club tonight and you made her go anyway!" he yelled. Koenma's head lolled back and forth as the demon rattled him.  
  
"Hiei stop it!" Botan shrieked, trying to pry him off, of course to no avail.   
  
Kurama and Sukara ran through the open door.   
  
"Hiei, let go!" Kurama commanded with definite force. "Do you want to get arrested again?"  
  
Hiei glared up at him then threw Koenma down into the chair where the prince coughed for a few moments. The fire koorime was still on probation after all and didn't want to risk jail.   
  
"Now what was that all about Hiei?!" Botan shrieked. "I don't know how Nikai could possibly put up with you!" She instantly clapped her hands over her mouth. 'Oh man, now he's gonna kill me!'  
  
Hiei did look like he was going to kill her, but somehow he managed to hold himself back. He looked at Koenma. "You knew." He hissed "You it was him that was showing up, but you made her go anyway. It's all your fault she's gone!" He looked like he was going to pounce again, but Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Is it true? Did you know?" Sukara asked quietly. If the answer was yes she was fully prepared to join Hiei in killing him.  
  
Koenma sighed and rubbed his neck. "Yes, alright? I knew" He ducked as both Hiei and Sukara lunged for him. "Hang on! I'm not done explaining yet!" he yelled. Kurama was having difficulty holding both of them back. "I knew it was Shoula appearing tonight and I knew Nikai's history with him, but I had to take the risk! I see now that my decision was wrong." He sighed again. "I'm forbidding any detectives from going after Shoula and Nikai for the time being." Koenma finished.  
  
"And what about Nikai, huh? You just gonna leave her there to rot?" snapped Yuusuke's voice. The others looked to the door and saw the green-clad teenager with Kuwabara beside him.  
  
Once again Koenma sighed. "A great loss to be sure, but I can't risk anymore detectives. Perhaps you Sukara, could take her place?"  
  
Sukara looked disgusted with the idea. How the hell could he even think of replacing Nikai?  
  
Yuusuke stormed up and punched the desk, cracking it. "Listen here toddler, we're saving Nikai whether you like it or not. For once the detectives are going to do things the way they want and if we die, well you run Spirit World, that's your problem." With that he and the rest of his team left, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Koenma was left speechless and amazed. "I-wow-I..." he stuttered.  
  
"Oh shut up! They're right you know!" Botan yelled. She followed the others.  
  
..Somewhere In Northern Makai..  
  
Nikai flinched as Shoula made to hit her again. It hurt so much, but even worse was the helplessness. She stumbled to her feet and weakly tried to push Shoula away, but her energy was completely spent.   
  
"Weakling!" Shoula yelled as he backhanded her. Nikai hit the wall full force and toppled to the floor. Again she tried to stand and fight back, but that effort was cut short by a kick in the face. This time she just lay there and shielded her head with her arms, shoulders trembling. "You're pathetic." he spat. "This no longer amuses me." With one last kick, he left, closing the heavy door with a bang.  
  
For a few moments Nikai just lay there on the floor, then she slowly climbed to her knees. She wiped at the cuts on her face and tried to keep her mouth from bleeding so much. Her lips trembled and her hands shook uncontrollably.   
  
'Damn,' she thought. 'I couldn't even fight back.' She had already sunk into a self-loath for giving up so easily. She would never see her friends again and it was all because she hadn't been strong enough to protect herself. Cursing again she remembered what Shoula had done to her in the last few hours. As soon as Shoula had gotten her to his manor he had started beating her, shouting foul and insulting things in her sensitive ears.  
  
Nikai, in an attempt to free herself from those thoughts, looked around the room. It was apperently some sort of bedroom. There was a large wardrobe in one corner and when she saw it she decided she needed to change clothes. First of all, she was freezing. Shoula had slapped sutras around her arms so she couldn't even produce a healthy amount of body heat. Her clubbing outfit didn't really help either.   
  
Walking to the wardrobe she winced from various injuries. She opened every drawer and sighed. Nothing, not even men's clothes. She closed the wardrobe and limped over to the bed. Sitting down she curled into a ball as cold air washed over her.  
  
"M'lady?" came a soft feminine voice. Nikai's head snapped up and saw that a young woman, about her age, was standing in the now open door. She held a cloth bundle in her arms. "It's morning and Lord Shoula wanted you properly dressed for breakfast." she said, bowing.  
  
Nikai looked the girl over, there was something familiar about her. Then she remembered. This girl had been a servant in this manor a year ago when Nikai had stayed of her own free will. Her name had been Miyu. Then Nikai realized what she had just said. "Morning?" she wondered, and sure enough, very pale light was filtering in the room from a large bay window. 'Hn, how time flies when you're being tortured.'  
  
Miyu entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Would M'lady please stand so I can dress her?" she asked softly.  
  
Nikai looked at her. 'She had more of a brain before. I guess Shoula can't have servants that think on their own' She climbed off the bed slowly, regretting it as soon as her feet touched the cold stone floor. She shivered and crossed her arms over her chest, but tried not to show too much weakness in front of this girl.  
  
Miyu was already unlacing Nikai's corset top, but was quickly stopped.  
  
"I can do it myself." Nikai muttered. So Miyu bowed and backed off.   
  
When Nikai had finished undressing, Miyu draped a lavender color kimono with a swirl of gold sakura blossoms around the body, across her shoulders. A darker violet obi went around her waist. It was beautiful. Nikai hated it. Not only was it from Shoula, which made it really horrible, but it was dressy and not her style. Miyu took the band of Nikai's braid and brushed her hair out.   
  
"Stop it!" Nikai exclamed.  
  
"But I was told-" Miyu started.  
  
"I don't care what your 'master' told you!" Nikai yelled, her voice reaching the breaking point. "I can brush my own damn hair, thank you very much!" Abruptly she sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Miyu blinked. "I beg you to stand M'lady, you are rumpling your furisode."   
  
Nikai groaned. 'Is this my future? Being waited on by mindless drones and beaten everyday?' She sniffed and stood, running fingers through her hair. "Fine, do whatever you want, but I refuse to be pampered and primped like a doll." she snapped. (A/N: What she meant was that she wouldn't tolerate makeup, hairstyles that took an hour to get right, and being bathed by servants. I mean, she's already been dressed so she can't really say much about that)  
  
Miyu bowed again and put Nikai's hair in a simple twist. She then adjusted her obi and stood there motionlessly.  
  
Nikai rolled her eyes. 'Obviously I'll have to do all the thinking here.' "Aren't you going to take me to the dining room now?" she asked.  
  
"Hai, M'lady." She answered and led Nikai out the door and down the hall.  
  
..Somewhere Else In Makai..  
  
In a dark room a hand reached out and moved a pawn on a jade and ivory carved shogi board.  
  
"Report Nakura." a man's cruel voice said.  
  
Someone cleared their throat lightly and said in a Texan accented voice, "The guy came to 'da club 'round ten. Took the girl like you expected and injured the one wif porcupine hair."  
  
"Good, you're dismissed Nakura." There were booted footsteps and the close of a heavy door. The hand moved one of the ivory shogi pieces with Nikai's named etched in kanji. A jade piece moved of its own accord and literally destroyed Nikai's piece. The cruel voice laughed and didn't stop.  
  
This has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. I thought it was good.  
  
TT: stops chasing Hiei, breathing heavily Chest...burns....need...WATER!!!  
  
Hiei: sticks tounge out from other side of the room  
  
TT: dying bastard  
  
Kuwabara: comes in with a glass of water What's wrong TT? starts drinking Tired or something?  
  
TT: glaring at Kuwabara Water, give me water, you imbecile!!  
  
Kuwabara: finishes glass Sorry, didn't hear you. What?  
  
TT: suddenly forgets her need for water and starts chasing Kuwabara for being an idiot.   
  
Hiei: snickering slightly Hey, you humans. TT's in a bad mood because she couldn't catch me. Would you mind trying to cheer her up with a review? Thanks 


	18. Books, Pain, Eyes

Hey everybody! I'm back again with another first class chapter! Well, maybe not. You may have noticed I upped the rating on this story. I think it will definitely need it soon. Anyway, on with the chap!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei grins maniacally  
  
Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears  
  
Rated R for: language, violence, substance abuse, and sexual situations  
  
Chapter 18: Books, Pain, and Eyes  
  
"Guys hurry up!" Yuusuke whispered fiercely through the door. As it turns out, the detectives hadn't left Reikai, they hadn't even left the palace. Botan, Kurama, and Sukara were frantically searching through the library for something that might be of some use, since they didn't even know where to start looking for Shoula and Nikai.  
  
"Just hold on a little longer!" the ferry girl hissed back. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had been keeping watch outside the door and the knocked out ogres were starting to pile up.   
  
Sukara picked up a book, glanced at it and threw it over her shoulder. 'I'm not cut out for this.' She groaned and looked up at Kurama on the ladder. "Have you found anything, Kurama?" she called up as quietly as she could.  
  
He nodded and dropped a book down to her. "Look through that."  
  
Sukara looked at the cover; "Northern Makai and Resident Youkai". She flipped to the index and trailed her finger down the 'S' section.  
  
"Found him!" she cried. Botan hurried over and Kurama climbed down the ladder. Botan grabbed the book and they dashed out the door. "We can't waste anymore time, let's go!"  
  
When they got back to Ningenkai they headed to Yuusuke's house. After they got in and had all sat down somewhere, Botan found the article and started to read aloud. "'Lord Shoula is not a legal demon lord, but should be treated as such. His sprawling manor is on a bluff in the snowy Kiken Mountains and is surrounded by invisible traps and underground mines. Breaking in is nearly impossible, but Youko Kurama and partner Kuronue succeeded in 1927 (human time).'" They all looked at Kurama who blinked, then had a look of recognition on his face.   
  
"I know where it is," he said. "But it's very difficult to get to. Botan and Sukara must stay here."   
  
Botan nodded but of course Sukara had to protest. "No way! No way in hell am I staying here!" she yelled.  
  
Kurama held up his hand to stop her, but Yuusuke spoke, "Sukara, we can't let you. Sorry, but, you're not strong enough."  
  
Sukara jumped to her feet and gave him a glare that rivaled both Hiei and Nikai's. She stormed out the door and slammed it, cracking the handle.  
  
After a moment of silence, Botan cleared her throat. "You guys should probably know Shoula's weaknesses." They all looked at her and she read again. "'Shoula has two major weak spots. Fire, because he is a full ice youkai, but also a fire-poison hybrid named Nikai.'" The group, discluding Hiei, exchanged glances. Botan swallowed and kept on. "'Nikai can cause Shoula to go insane at times, which makes him more violent, but also impairs his judgment.' Um, that's all it says..." Botan flipped the page and gasped. Before anyone else could see what it was, she snapped the book closed and grimaced. 'Sick freak...'  
  
"What?" Yuusuke asked. "Let us see Botan."  
  
She handed him the book and put her face in her hands. Yuusuke found the page and his eyes quickly widened. "Shit..." he breathed. He passed it to Kuwabara who gawked and made a shocked sound.   
  
Kurama was the next to get the book. He simply blinked and grimaced slightly. Looking over at Hiei he wondered if he should show him or not, but a withering stare from the fire demon left him only one choice. The fox tossed the heavy book over to the window where Hiei caught it. One glance had him frozen in fury. On the page was a detailed sketch of Shoula sitting in a tall-backed chair, smirking as if he owned the world. Now that wasn't all too surprising, but sprawled across his lap was Nikai, looking like she had played dress up as Princess Leia in Return of the Jedi. Her head hung off the arm of the chair and she looked more than a little pissed off at her situation.  
  
Hiei's fangs ground together as he ripped the page out and tore it to shreds. He slammed the book closed and chucked it over to the sofa where it almost beamed Kuwabara over the head.  
  
'God dammit!' Hiei thought, infuriated. 'I'm going to kill that bastard!'  
  
Yuusuke broke through his thoughts when he quietly voiced what the others were thinking. "So Nikai was his sex slave that he wanted back." It wasn't a question.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Apparently so."  
  
Kuwabara shuddered a bit. "Damn, that just makes me sick." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Hiei straightened and jumped off his perch. "Well are we going to save her or sit around talking about it?" he snapped.  
  
The rest of the Tanteis stood and started making their way to the door quickly. They had to save Nikai as soon as physically possible.  
  
"You do have you communication mirror and everything, don't you Yuusuke?" Botan asked. The detective held it up between his fingers to show her before opening the door.  
  
Just outside was Sukara, standing as if she had been waiting for them, which she had. She looked like she was about to say something, but all four boys shook their heads. She exhaled sharply and stomped her foot.  
  
"Damn you assholes!" she yelled down the street at them. "You sure as hell better come back alive!" Then she opened the door and slammed it closed as she went in.  
  
..In Shoula's Manor, High In The Kiken Mountains..  
  
Miyu had led Nikai down at least three tall staircases and several long hallways before she stopped outside a pair of wide double doors.  
  
"Lord Shoula is just inside M'lady." she said. Then she opened one of the doors and bowed Nikai inside. As soon as she was in, the servant closed the door and was gone.  
  
Nikai's eyes raked the large room. There was a table in the center laid out with food and a fancy glass chandelier above it. It was all lit by the morning light shining through a huge window. Standing in front of this window, was Shoula.  
  
"Why don't you sit?" he said mildly, without looking at her.  
  
Nikai crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't I not." she spat back.  
  
Shoula glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and clenched his fist. Pain erupted from Nikai's scar and spread like molten fire throughout her entire body.   
  
"Bastard!" she screeched. She hadn't even realized her necklace was gone until that moment. Nikai squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around her stomach. 'Stop.' she silently begged. 'Just make it stop!' Gradually the pain lessened as Shoula loosened his grip. Nikai gasped for breath and tried to see straight.  
  
"Sit." Shoula commanded.  
  
"I can take a lot more than that, dumbass!" Nikai rasped.  
  
Shoula growled and stalked across the room to her. He grabbed the back of her neck, making her wince. He dragged her to the table and shoved her down onto one of the cushions. Without pause, he sat right behind her and let go of her neck. An arm was instantly around her waist, crushing any hopes of escape.  
  
"There, now it could have been a lot more simple if you had just cooperated." He said calmly. As his arm tensed, Nikai realized just how helpless she was. More like a weak kitten in his arms than the strong apprentice of Genkai she was supposed to be.   
  
Damn.  
  
Despite that, she still growled at him, "Get the hell off me!"  
  
"I don't think so. I'm very comfortable here." He smirked as she grimaced at his words. Shoula let one of his hands climb up her side towards her breasts. Before he could touch anything, Nikai dipped her head and bit him. "Bitch!" He smacked her necklace into the stone floor so hard a crack appeared on it. Nikai yelped for a moment before slumping forward, only half conscious. Shoula smirked and repositioned her so she was laying across his lap.  
  
Nikai barely felt his hands as they trailed the length of her body. At the moment she was basically senseless. That tiny crack in her life force was letting her essence leak out into the air. It had to stop, or she might die! Weakly, Nikai reached for the necklace, but Shoula held it away. She opened her eyes a little wider and reached for it again. That was when she saw that the crack was mysteriously gone. 'What? Did I imagine it? I don't understand.' she thought. Her attention was brought sharply back to Shoula when he dragged a claw across her obi, slicing the silk neatly.  
  
"Stop," she mumbled.  
  
"Stop?" Shoula laughed. "Why? You used to love when I did this." Nikai shuddered making him smirk more widely. "I guess now you only like it when Hiei touches you." Surprisingly, talking about Hiei did not seem to make him angry. He pulled her into a sitting position again, with her back up against him and slipped the outer kimono off her shoulders to leave the thin inner one. Nikai tried to pull out of his arms, but it was obviously in vain. "Stop all this struggling. Your fate has already been sealed by you foolish choice." He purred in her ear. Slowly, he released her long hair from the clip and let it cascade around her.  
  
"I hate you." Nikai hissed venomously enough to make him stop. She was so cold. His hands held no warmth what-so-ever. They were like ice trailing across her skin, slowly, almost painfully.  
  
"You used to love me Nikai!" he yelled, crushing the air from her lungs. "Why don't you anymore?!"  
  
With sudden force, Nikai spun around and looked him straight in the eye. "Yeah, I used to really love you. You were sweet and caring, especially for a demon. That is until you decided the only thing I was good for was sex and to be your personal punching bag!" Then she smacked him.  
  
Shoula sat there for a moment with his head to the side, then slowly turned it back to look at her. "You just don't get it do you?" he said. "You forget your place!" He grabbed her around the throat and shoved all the food and plates off the table with a powerful shove. The next moment he had Nikai pinned to the table by her wrists. "I can make you scream from pain or pleasure, it sure as hell doesn't matter to me!!"   
  
Fear and pain were shooting through Nikai's head, but she let nothing show on her face. She would not give him that satisfaction.   
  
"You will learn your place again, bitch." Shoula growled, lust making his voice low and slightly slurred. Without another pause, he covered Nikai's lips in a punishing kiss. She tried to fight it, but the world was against her. Weakened by sutras and bruises, there was nothing she would ever be able to do to protect herself from him.   
  
Shoula didn't dare try to open Nikai's mouth for exploration. He knew she'd probably bite his tongue off if he tried. Even so, he let his mouth wander from lips, to jaw, to the soft skin of her neck. Nikai let out a tiny whimper as his hands squeezed her breasts painfully. As he moved downward still, he met the junction between her neck and shoulder. He froze. Tiny fang marks marred her skin. She had been marked, he couldn't have her, at least not with the same satisfaction as before.  
  
"No," he breathed. "You let that literal bastard mark you!!"   
  
Nikai couldn't help it. She grinned. "Yeah, I did."  
  
Shoula's eyes shone with malice and insanity, wiping the smile off her face. He grabbed her hair and picked her up, making her unwillingly cry out.  
  
Nikai kicked at him and surprisingly it struck. Shoula wasn't fazed in the slightest. As he wrapped her hair around his hand, his face got eerily calm. That wasn't a good sign at all.   
  
"I promise, that scar is going to disappear." He hissed. With that he slung her over his shoulder and banged the dining room door open. He dragged her down the hall, the whole time holding on to her long hair.   
  
As they went down, the air started getting colder and the shadows larger. Torches started to light the way and Shoula took one from its bracket. He stopped beside another heavy door and kicked it open violently. Inside was a sort of frozen over, one-roomed dungeon, with snow swirling down from an open grate in the ceiling. Shoula wasted no time in throwing his hostage against the ice caked wall.   
  
Nikai's head bounced against the unforgiving surface, leaving her dazed. Cold metal clamped around both her wrists as they were shackled high above her head. It didn't take long for her to realize there was blood running down her arms from gashes made by spikes in the cuffs. Those weren't the only serious injuries either. Blood also poured from inside her mouth and her jaw might have been broken from impact with the wall. Her knees had given out and all her weight was now dragging on her punctured wrists. Lastly, to add insult to injury, her kimono had ripped open down the front.   
  
Shoula pause to take in the sight of her. "Pathetic." He grabbed her chin and exposed the mark. Out of the corner of her eye, Nikai saw him slowly bring the torch closer to her neck.  
  
"NO!" she cried. Shoula smirked and let the flames lick at her skin. Nikai screamed and acid tears began to pour down her face. It wasn't the pain, but the fact that he was destroying the only proof she had that Hiei really loved her. That was it, the end. Nikai accepted the darkness as it crept over her. She wasn't going to wake up again.  
  
..In The Other Dark Room..  
  
"Nakura!" snapped the chilling voice.   
  
"I'm comin'!" Came the woman's voice. It was soft, as though coming through a door. Indeed, a door opened and she came in, her heavy boots clunking on the stone floor. "What?!"  
  
"I want you to go and kill Shoula." Was the cruel man's simple and crazy request.  
  
The woman gulped. "Beggin' yer pardon sir, but ain't that a little unnecessary? Won't those Reikai agents do it anyway?"  
  
Fangs glistened in the darkness as the man smirked. "Of course they would, but I want to make them uneasy. Now make sure you do it in the most brutal way possible, Kura. I don't want them thinking he died of a simple insanity blood clot."  
  
"You work in real strange ways, Hiroyuki-sama." Nakura snorted. She then spun around and walked out the door again.  
  
Hiroyuki stood, his chair scraping the floor. His footsteps were light, yet confident as he strode to an unseen window. With a swift tug, he had pulled the curtains away, to reveal a landscape that could only be described as a rainforest. Hiroyuki's amethyst eyes trailed over everything in view and a snide smile crept onto his mature face.  
  
"Try to enjoy your life while it lasts Nikai, because when we meet, it will be all over."  
  
Hehe! I hope you like it! Can you guess who Hiroyuki might be? Did you figure out who Nakura is? If you have, good job! If not, try to think a little harder, ya peabrain!  
  
TT: panting again as she catches up with Kuwabara Stupid! she punches him once in the head and falls down again.  
  
Hiei: walks up and looks down at her Tired?  
  
TT: Yes.  
  
Hiei: Too bad. walks away without helping her up  
  
TT: tears up No one wants to help me!  
  
Please cheer TT up, she apologizes profusely for the long wait. Please give her a review. 


	19. Time is of the Essence

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else, though I wish I owned Hiei. grins maniacally I also don't own the mutant crab/worm/heart-eating thing from Resident Evil: City of the Dead a.k.a. Resident Evil 3. I've never played the game, but the books are awesome! I actually got several of my ideas for this story from City of the Dead, meaning it's going to get gorier.

Genkai's First Student by Toxic Tears

Rated 'R' for: language, violence, substance abuse, and sexual situations

Chapter 19: Time is of the Essence

Snow swirled thickly around the four figures as they trudged through the perilous Kiken Mountains. None of them were sure how long it had been since Hiei and Kurama led them to the nearest, and tiniest, Makai portal, but it had been at least a few hours. Kurama himself was leading the party over and around deep sinkholes and invisible gorges. It was amazing how much he recalled from so long ago. Talk about a photographic memory.

"Landscapes in Makai are so old, they rarely change." He explained after Kuwabara questioned him.

The air was filled with poisonous fumes, but it wasn't quite so bad in the mountains. Being demons, Hiei and Kurama were used to the atmosphere, but Yuusuke and Kuwabara were not, causing them to stay quite a few feet behind.

'Worthless humans.' Hiei thought to himself every so often, even though he knew it wasn't true. Still, the slower they moved, the more time he had to think. Was this really worth it? Was his 'mate' worth all this trouble? As much as he kept telling himself yes, doubt was always lingering in the shadows of his mind. If Nikai had wanted to be his mate, why would she give herself up? That was a sign of a weak soul; not something Hiei would tolerate in a lifelong partner. He thought before that he loved her, but perhaps he had let his emotions get the best of him and had misinterpreted love for something else.

Something suddenly whapped him in the back of the head, making him stumble and almost trip. He spun his head around saw Yuusuke and Kuwabara holding balls of snow and looking quite surprised.

"Sorry Hiei," Yuusuke apologized. "We thought you would dodge it."

Hiei turned back around, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had dropped his guard. "Hn."

Kurama's voice cried, "Hiei, watch out for that--!" As the hiyoukai's right leg sank thigh-deep into freezing slush.

Now Hiei was mad. He wrenched his leg out of the snow, only to overbalance and start to topple over. His sword was out in a flash to stop the fall, but the steel sank into the soft substance easily, so he still fell flat on his face. Jumping to his feet, his sword pointed at all of them, daring them to laugh. Instead, they all watched him in thinly veiled concern.

"Hn." He growled again

Kurama looked at the other two. "Let's keep moving." He glanced at Hiei who was sheathing his blade. "Hiei, come up here please?" he asked gently.

Hiei folded his arms across his chest and grudgingly obliged to the fox's request. "What, kitsune?" he snapped.

Kurama looked down at him. "She's going to be all right Hiei. We are going to find her." Hiei didn't even spare him a glance. Kurama blinked, confused. Didn't he want to save Nikai? It took him a moment of staring at Hiei's cold-set face and wondering, to realize what was going on. "Are you rethinking your feelings for her?" he asked cautiously. Kurama knew Hiei. Any mis-step would send his temper through the roof. When the fire demon glanced at him for a moment before looking back at the powdery ground, Kurama knew his suspicions were correct and had to hide a shocked look. "Hiei, I know I shouldn't interfere, but this is not right! Two months isn't a very long time, but don't you see how Nikai looks at you? She loves you and I was under the impression the feeling was mutual. You even marked her!"

Hiei began to growl. "Not that she returned the gesture."

"Listen to me Hiei, I know you have always refused your feelings, but you need to break the habit." Hiei tried to interrupt but Kurama held up his hand. "You and Nikai were meant to be together, whether either of you admit it or not. If you leave her, you'll both--" He was cut off by cold steel pressing against his throat.

"Quiet, Kurama. You have no business telling me anything about emotions, or that _woman_." Hiei spat. "I don't need her, she impairs my judgment. Just look what happened at that club." He seemed to be saying this to convince himself. "So shut up." He finished with a threatening conviction.

Kurama gave his friend a searching look, but let the subject drop. He would need to speak with Sukara about this if they got back. 'When.' he corrected himself. 'I won't leave my mother or Sukara.' He and Hiei stopped and waited for the others to catch up. In front of them was, quite obviously, a mine field. There were pockmarks in the snow everywhere. None of them could see a way through or around.

"So what now Kurama?" Yuusuke asked.

The fox's mind was racing. How had he and Kuronue done it before? Oh, right, Kuronue had wings, they flew over. So Kurama was stumped. None of the Tantei could fly, as far as he knew...

"Hey, what about you Hiei?" Kuwabara spoke for the first time in a while. "Can't you run over them real fast so they wont pick up your weight?" he asked, showing a lot more intuition than anyone would give him credit for.

After Yuusuke and Kurama raised their eyebrows at him, they turned to Hiei in expectance. The demon in question nodded slightly and took off. He could see the manor in the distance, so it shouldn't be too far away. Invisible to the untrained eye, he proved Kurama's thoughts wrong and 'flew' over the mines. On the other side should have been a switchbox to turn off the explosives, at least that was usually the case. Barely a second later, he landed in clear snow, with the said box only feet away. Hiei strolled over and flipped open the front. There were only two buttons so not even an imbecile could get confused. One was labeled 'Arm' and the other read 'Disarm'. How convenient. Hiei pressed the obvious one labeled 'Disarm' and to his and his teammates great surprise, the mines still blew up.

It took several minutes for the commotion to die down. The snow that hadn't melted was slowly floating back to earth, slightly dirtier than before. The Spirit Detectives were nowhere to be found.

The next moment, a hand burst from the snow, along with a green-sleeved arm. Yuusuke pulled himself up out of the freezing prison. He cursed and dug through the snow around him, looking for his comrades. Kurama was up next, bleeding shallowly from shrapnel cuts on his cheek and forehead. Both of them had to work together to drag Kuwabara out.

The big carrot top was pretty mad. "That stupid Shorty! Can't he read?!"

As for Hiei, he had been able to dodge most of the blast and was currently shaking snow out of his hair. 'Why the hell did they explode?!' he thought hotly. The answer was pretty easy to figure out. Shoula was an asshole and nothing he did would be what it seemed.

Hiei waited as the others caught up. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stalked over to him once he was in sight and glared.

"Can't you read?!" Yuusuke snapped. Kurama sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. The look he gave them both was enough to make them shut up.

Hiei turned without another glance and gazed up at the mansion that was almost two hundred yards away. They were here. As Hiei was looking up, the three behind him nodded to each other. Just like that, Kuwabara included, they started running toward the manor that might mean their demise.

When at fifty yards and closing, just as the four were about to split up to reduce attention, something vaguely humanoid shot past. What it was couldn't be determined by any of them, but they exchanged glances, then went for the entrances they had been given. The only important thing was to save Nikai, they could talk later. Yuusuke went for the front door while Kuwabara headed towards the side. Kurama snapped his whip out, the end curling around a spike on the roof. He swung himself up, disappearing from sight. Hiei phased out and reappeared on the sill of a second floor window. He wedged his katana beneath it and pried it open about a foot. He crawled through the opening like a cat and landed in a crouch on the floor. A gasp alerted him that he wasn't alone in the room. He looked up and spotted the maid who was bolting into the hall to sound an alarm.

'Feh.' Hiei chased her down in a moment and slit her throat silently. He felt nothing, the only thing important right now was to save Nikai, even if he had convinced himself that he didn't care. Hiei was more like his old self now than he had been in almost a year.

He noticed how the halls were lit by flickering torches and had to watch them to keep in the shifting shadows. Uncovering his jagan, Hiei sped through the corridors, searching with all three eyes for either Nikai or Shoula. He actually preferred Shoula because, not only would Nikai probably be with him, he would be able to get his revenge on the ice youkai for disgracing him. 'I will kill that bastard. He will pay for...everything.' Hiei thought coldly. His jagan seemed to react to his wish by zoning in on a particular area of the manor. The library. Hiei now knew exactly where to look. He took an immediate left, ran through a darkened sitting room, up a flight of stairs, and finally reached a set of double oak doors. He didn't pause and jerked on one of the knobs, flinging the door open.

What he saw surprised him for a moment. It was as if a bomb had gone off inside there. Hundreds of books and ripped pages littered the floor while shelves were leaning against each other for support. Several chairs were upturned and some stuffing was floating out of them.

Hiei stepped slowly over a sheet of ice on the floor and looked around. Where was Shoula? The fire demon knew he was here, but where? Quickly, but still cautiously, Hiei darted around the piles of chaos, closer and closer to the back of the huge room. There was ice caked on the walls, floor, and even ceiling; the remnants of a fight. Since they weren't melted it must mean Shoula was still alive, but what had he fought? 'Probably himself.' Hiei mused. 'Or Nikai, but if it progressed as much as the damage shows, she must be dead by now.' He felt even more compelled to find the poison sprite now. Or at least her body.

Soon he reached the back of the room. An upright chair was sitting in front of a contentedly crackling fire. Hiei stopped in his tracks. There he was.

Shoula slowly stood up and turned to face the fire demon, his arms crossed behind his back. The firelight played with his face, making it look even more sinister than usual. Hiei noticed that the corners of his mouth were cut and bleeding.

"So, Koorime Bastard, I guess you came to save your precious mate." Shoula rasped, blood dribbling from his mouth.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at both the comment and the blood. What had that freak done to himself? "Where is she?" he asked sharply.

Shoula shrugged, but his shoulders twitched and he winced, touching his chest above his heart. Then he looked back up at Hiei. "Explain something to me. Why is it that you, as demon, feel anything for anybody? Demons are not supposed to love anything except power. We do not love our mates. Marking simply ties two together for additional authority as well as for our own amusement and conception of heirs for that ever-present _power_. So explain this to me, how were you able to mutate so drastically from the cold-blooded killer of Makai urban legend to this..." Shoula paused here and scoffed at the fire koorime. "Nearly-human mutt with his heart on his sleeve?"

Hiei was silent, having no suitable comeback. Shoula's words were seeping into him, freezing his insides with something close to fear. He looked back on what had happened since Yuusuke had beaten him. 'How could I have allowed myself to fall so far?' Damn Nikai, it was all her fault! If it hadn't been for her he would have never even thought about a love different than the one he had for Yukina. This sparked a new question, was his protectiveness and love for his sister just as pathetic and weakening as everything else? Hiei had to keep from clutching his head as thoughts and ideas poured into his head in a maddening rush.

Shoula knew he had thrown Hiei off guard. For this, he was satisfied with himself. 'Any fool could see his only weakness is his pride!' Shoula thought smugly. Without warning, his chest heaved, making him cough up a spray of blood. This time the coughing fit didn't stop, the stabbing pains in his chest becoming unbearably excruciating. Shoula fell to his knees, his black hair falling over his shoulders, and a pool of red beginning to gather on the expensive rug.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, his mind breaking away from its furious disorder to focus on the ice demon who had fallen to the ground. Hiei then realized what was going on. 'That fool! How could he have come in contact with one of _those_!' Hiei smirked as he though of the intense torture Shoula was going through. He only felt slightly disappointed that he had not been the one to kill the bastard.

Shoula understood that he only had moments to live and choose to use those precious seconds to get the last word. "You'll find your prize in the dungeon, but I suppose if you go for it, you've simply proved my point." The instant the last syllable left his lips, his body gave a great shudder and a blood stain spread across his shirt from his heart, making the it almost black. It was obvious he was dead. The sick sound of tearing flesh echoed in the silent library and Hiei took a small step back, placing a hand on the hilt of his katana to ready himself. A high-pitched squeal issued from the general area of Shoula's chest and through the blood-soaked cloth of his shirt, ripped a disgusting creature.

Only a foot long, it's repulsive body was covered in gory sinew that could only be the remains of Shoula's heart. Screeching again, the thing propelled itself towards Hiei, its double rows of teeth glinting in the firelight. With a flick of his wrist Hiei sliced it in half, the bulbous flesh left twitching on the floor.

'Disgusting. A fitting end for that--' his thoughts were cut off suddenly by a voice behind him.

"Hiei?" It was vaguely familiar, surely was some enemy he had yet to finish off.

In actuality it was Yuusuke who had entered the library. 'Hiei's shaken up real bad, I can tell.' he thought worriedly. He saw Shoula's body on the floor along with the worm fiend. "Oh man, what the hell happened?" he asked.

Hiei did not sheath his sword, but he did turn his head to look at the detective. At first, the sight of the green-clad teenager did not register, but after a moment everything came rushing back clearer than before. First his defeat, then the Saint Beasts, Yukina and Tarukane, the Dark Tournament, and finally the past two months with Nikai. His hand started to tremble, causing him to almost drop his katana. He felt like he had just unleashed a thousand consecutive Dark Dragons, he was so unsteady.

Shocked, Yuusuke ran up to his friend, ready to help him somehow. "Hiei, pull yourself together! What's wrong?!" He watched as the youkai's blade clattered to the floor and his fists clench as he tried to control the shaking.

Hiei's eyes shut tightly and he bowed his head, grinding his teeth together. Yuusuke put his hands on his shoulders, firm, but comforting. Hiei felt pressure build up somewhere behind his eyes but held in the storm of emotions raging inside of him. He also shrugged Yuusuke off, finally being able to regain his composure. Well, some of it.

"Don't touch me detective." He snapped.

Yuusuke wasn't offended, only concerned. "Tell me what happened, Hiei."

"Nothing happened you witless human!" Hiei retrieved his bloodied sword from the ground and sheathed it.

"Fine Hiei, chill. We'll talk later. Did Shoula tell you where Nikai was?" Yuusuke was being reasonable. He wasn't sure what had gotten into his teammate, but whatever it was, it had really screwed with his head.

Hiei was quiet for a moment. "Dungeon." He replied shortly.

"Hiei? Yuusuke? What happened here?" Came Kurama's gentle, but also troubled, voice. The two look towards he and Kuwabara who was following behind.

Yuusuke waved his hand to brush aside the question. One look at Hiei's grim faced told them both they needed to wait for an answer.

"So did ya find out where the bastard was keeping Nikai?" Kuwabara asked hopefully. "Nice job killing him by the way Hiei." The demon was silent.

Yuusuke put a hand on Hiei's shoulder again and gave him a little push towards the door. "She's in the dungeon, so let's go!"

Only minutes later, the boys reach the dark passages in the basement. All four run down the corridors, smashing in doors in their search for their female member. Their search had been sped up even more by the fear of Nikai being frozen to death when they found her. Honestly, it had to be below freezing down here.

Kuwabara and Yuusuke slammed their shoulders into a particularly stubborn door, making it fly off its hinges and land with a bang. Running inside, they stop, fear etching each one of their features.

The picture was almost dream-like, with soft snowflakes floating from a grate in the tall, tall ceiling. Nikai was hanging from the wall in cuffs with blood running down her arms into her free hair. Only, the crimson trails were frozen in place, especially near the areas around her elbows where spell scrolls were clinging to the skin. Her head was tilted gracefully to the side, showing off the intense burn from which blood was still seeping. Blood was also frozen on the side of her mouth and a closer look showed the uneven angle of her jaw. The purple kimono, once so perfect for her, was torn in many places, not to mention the obi was gone completely. At Nikai's feet was a glowing speck that could only be her life-orb.

"Oh my..." Kurama was the first to run in, smashing the cuffs around her wrists, inadvertently leaving shards of metal in her slashes. As Nikai fell, frost broke away from her kimono in an icy cloud. Kurama caught her and tried to place her on the floor. "This is far beyond me! There is nothing I can do at this point. She must go to a hospital quickly!" he exclaimed as the others came dashing in.

Kuwabara looked like he was going to explode, he was so worried. Yuusuke closed his eyes and took out his communicator. Hiei was starting to shake again.

Flipping open the communicator, Yuusuke called Botan, who answered quickly. "This being the understatement of the century, Houston we have a big problem."

I hate to stop it there, but I think that's enough for one chapter. Yes, Hiei did temporarily lose his mind. I know it was ashamedly out of character, but it leads to the next chapter of him mourning Nikai, and breaking their bond for good. Whoops! Little too much information for y'all. Time to review.


	20. Tense Moments

Okay, I got how many reviews for the last chapter? Three! That's it, and one doesn't count because it was from my cousin GOK. I don't understand. I know this story isn't like "A Cross of Blades" by Striking Falcon (read it!) or anything, but it's still pretty good...right? Should I revise the whole thing again? I had a huge break in updating because my computer was down. I need help here, if you guys don't care about my story, I'm going to stop updating completely. So please, I beg of you: REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or practically anything else. Though I wish I owned Hiei. grins maniacally

Genkai's First Student

Chapter 20: Tense Moments

In the fluorescent lighted hospital waiting room, Sukara's shoes made soft squeaking sounds against the floor as she paced back and forth. Botan sat close, squirming restlessly as they waited for any news from Yuusuke and the team, who were still somewhere in Makai, searching for a portal.

"Anything Botan?" Sukara looked up from the line she'd been wearing away into the floor to ask the same question that had been leaving her lips for the past hour.

Botan smiled slightly at the demon girl's persistence. "Same answer as five- no-_ three_ minutes ago."

Sukara sighed heavily and started back up with her pacing. 'Nikai why do you do this to yourself? Can't you just think for once? And Kurama! Why did you have to go with them!' These thoughts, though somewhat comforting in their own way, made her even more anxious.

There was a creak and a faint gust of cold wind as the door of the hospital was opened. Sukara looked over in expectance, but it was only a nurse coming back from her break. She sighed again, but sat down beside Botan instead of maintaining her newly acquired habit. The blue haired girl smiled comfortingly and patted Sukara's hand.

A ringing was heard from the communicator in Botan's lap. Sukara grabbed it even before her and almost broke it, ripping it open. "Yuusuke? Kurama? Kuwabara? Are you there!" she practically screeched. A lady at the reception desk gave her a dirty look and put her finger to her lips to demand quiet.

The screen of the communicator was fuzzy and blinking and Yuusuke's voice was soft, he could still be heard quite clearly, "We're close, back in the human world. Hiei should be there soon." Then it shut off.

Sukara was left silent, but even closer to a panic attack than before. "Botaaan!" she wailed softly enough for the evil desk lady.

Botan was about the console her, but a bang came from the direction of the door. The girls immediately looked over and jumped up as they saw Hiei carrying Nikai. Sukara dashed over while Botan yelled for a nurse.

"Hiei, give her to me! I know what to tell them!" Sukara exclaimed. Amazingly, the koorime shoved his mate over, almost as if he wanted to get rid the cargo. Sukara nodded in thanks and brought her friend quickly over to a gurney that had been wheeled out. Botan was babbling away to a nurse who looked very overwhelmed. Sukara pushed her away and took charge of the situation, much to the relief of the other woman. "My friend has been attacked by a lunatic who left her out in the cold. Hypothermia has probably already set in, so get help for her, now!" The R.N. jumped at Sukara's harshness and ran for the head nurse.

Botan stared at the dragon who had suddenly gotten so angry. "It's okay. She'll be okay." She murmured comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. The Grim Reaper looked back at Hiei and wondered why he was leaning against the wall in the shadows instead of seeing how he could help. Well, helping wasn't exactly his style, but he could have still took some interest in what was happening to his girlfriend!

The doors of the lobby burst open once again and in ran the other boys. The lady at the desk looked like she was going to explode from all the noise.

"Botan, Sukara, what's the deal!" Yuusuke exclaimed, as they rushed over. The gurney was being wheeled away and a demanding-looking woman with a clipboard strode up to the group and cast a critical eye over them.

"Someone is going to need to answer some questions about the patient. Who among you knows her the best?" All four- discluding Hiei- looked at Sukara who nodded and stepped forward. The head nurse nodded slowly, distrustful of the teenager with silver hair. "Alright miss, follow me." She spun around and followed briskly in the direction the gurney had taken.

Sukara jogged to catch up and looked at the woman, waiting for the questions.

"What's the patient's full name?"

"Uchiha Nikai." (A/N: I guess you didn't know Nikai's full name did you? She has no relation to Sasuke for those Naruto readers out there)

"Age?" They had entered the intensive care wing on the building.

"Nineteen." They stopped by a door with a window Sukara was able to look through. She could see Nikai being hooked up to machines already and a doctor was quickly wheeling out a defibrillator.

"Allergies?"

"N-none."

The lady look doubtful of this. "Blood type?"

"O." Sukara didn't know, but she couldn't have any humans taking blood tests on a demon now could she? "Do you think you could do without a blood test?" She asked quietly.

The nurse gave her a stern look. "Are you trying to hide something? If you are, do not do so any longer. I want your friend given the best treatment possible and you do as well. If you hide information, and I will be blunt with you here, you will be giving her a worse chance at surviving." She turned back to her clipboard. "Now, blood type?"

"I don't know." Sukara muttered.

"Fine," She took a moment to write down something that looked suspiciously to Sukara like 'Blood test required'. "Has she been drinking?"

"No! I told the other one that she was attacked by a lunatic!" Sukara felt like she was on the verge of tears and this bitch wasn't helping!

The woman saw truth in what she said, but she wasn't stopping. "Does the patient have a history with drugs of any kind?"

"Well...um..."

Back in the hospital waiting room, the boys and Botan had sat down, anxiously tapping their feet. Hiei was yards away, staring out the window at the night that seemed very inviting.

"So what happened? You were never able to tell us the whole story, Yuusuke." Botan murmured.

The boy sighed and rubbed his hands together. He was still cold from Makai's mountains, but he also didn't want to tell Botan everything that had transpired at Shoula's manor. "Shoula's dead. That's all that matters."

The ferry girl looked surprised for a moment. Usually Yuusuke was bragging about his triumphs quite loudly, yet now he didn't want to talk? Still, she nodded and dropped the subject.

Kurama drummed his long fingers against the arms of his chair. The demon wanted Sukara to come back. He wanted to just hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Looking over at Hiei, he sighed and wondered what was going through his friend's head. It was bad enough Hiei had concluded Nikai wasn't worth it, but Kurama knew, subconsciously, the fire demon was hurting from his decision.

Sukara came back into the waiting room, a hand at her forehead. Kurama stood and walked quickly over to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The dragon looked up, sparkly tears brimming in her eyes. She flung her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, crying shakily.

Kuwabara looked at them for a moment, half smiling. He wished Yukina understood what he meant when he said he loved her. With a sigh, he turned his head to stare out the window.

"It's starting to snow." Yuusuke said softly. It was late November and snow wasn't exactly rare. Kuwabara nodded and watched the flakes as they floated from the dark, starless sky.

Hiei also watched the snow, reminded of the Koorime. 'Why are these memories springing up!' he thought angrily. Faint recollections of the snowy fall from the Koorime island floated through his head like the flakes outside. Yukina's face drifted across his mind and what Shoula said pierced the memory like a blade. Hiei clenched his fists. 'God damn him!' He put his forehead against the cold glass of the window and closed his eyes, the usual scowl marring his face. Nikai passed in front of his closed eyes like a ghost, taunting him. 'Why does she continue to torture me!' he wondered desperately. The answer was in his mind already, but he refused to address it. 'If she ever wakes up, I'll tell her immediately that I no longer want her.' He opened his eyes as his mind seemed to calm at this settlement.

Kurama led Sukara to a chair, his emerald eyes sad as he looked down at her. She had lost spirit, even though Nikai had been gone for only a day. 'Poor girl,' was all he could think. 'She is like her sister, (AN: Juri, remember?) when she feels threatened.' He sat beside her and linked his fingers through hers. Sukara looked at him and swallowed hard. She leaned towards him and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Kurama placed his head softly against hers and did the same. /Relax, go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens, I promise./ he silently told her. He felt her nod and slip into uneasy slumber.

Hours passed. They took turns sleeping, all except Hiei that is. The little Koorime continued to stare out the window, not really thinking, or doing anything at all. The woman at the desk didn't like him, he made her nervous, and she was glad when her shift was over.

It wasn't until three in the morning that a nurse came into the waiting room. She hesitated for a moment before striding over to the group. "Excuse me," she said quietly. "Are you the ones who brought in Nikai Uchiha?"

All but Sukara and Botan, who were asleep, looked up. Yuusuke stood. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked, trying to keep the anxiety and some rudeness from his voice.

The nurse blinked and coughed lightly before saying, "The doctor wishes to see you, all of you. Though she does beg of you to be quiet as she explains the situation. Please follow me." She started to walk away, expecting them to follow her.

Yuusuke nodded to the guys who stood as well. They felt too bad to wake the girls, so the four of them followed the young woman down the same hall the floor nurse had taken Sukara. The lights gave off a faux warm glow, sterile and sharp.

The nurse stopped by a door with a window and they looked through. Kurama had a quiet intake of breath while Kuwabara and Yuusuke clenched their fist. Hiei remained passive. Nikai was hooked up to cold machines that monitored her heart rate and brain activity. Her jaw was wired shut and there were slightly bloodstained bandages around her neck. As for her hair, it had been rebraided and pushed to the side. Her wrists had been tightly wrapped and another nurse was dutifully removing the soaked gauze and replacing it with clean.

A female doctor inside the door turned and caught sight of them. She said something to the nurse, who nodded, before opening the door and stepping out, closing it behind her. "You're her friends?" she asked in a gentle voice.

They all looked at her. She didn't look a day over fifteen and was somehow familiar. Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara nodded. "We would appreciate it if you would tell us everything," Kurama said in a calm voice. "Withhold no detail, it's all important to us."

The doctor smiled slightly, despite the grave situation. "I am Dr. Kira. (A/N: There's a little foreshadowing for those who know their Japanese) Nikai's situation is very serious, I'm afraid." She pushed her round glasses up her nose. "As you know, her neck was severely burned by flame, yet it seems to be healing already. Her jaw was only slightly broken, but I felt it would be safe to wire it shut until she wakes." They noted that she seemed convinced Nikai _would_ wake, which gave them hope, even Hiei. "Perhaps the most critical _injury_ on Nikai's person is her wrists which have been slashed and had stray pieces of metal digging into the bone. We had to perform surgery to remove the metal. She lost a considerable amount of blood from this and is still bleeding, however she doesn't seem to be affected by this as much as others would be." Dr. Kira sighed. "Nikai suffered from the beginning stages of hypothermia and is lucky that she was brought in when she was." She looked through the window at the brain activity screen. "In case you couldn't tell, she is in a coma. She could wake up tomorrow or in a year." She turned back and smiled. "But I don't think you'll have to wait that long. She should be awake soon. Any questions?"

"Yeah, do we know you from somewhere?" Yuusuke asked, his eyes narrowed, trying to remember. It was right there...maybe if she took off her glasses...

Dr. Kira raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so." She looked at Kurama. "Now are there any other questions?" She flicked her eyes over all four of them, lingering curiously Hiei. "Okay, if there are no questions from you, I have some of my own." Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "I have never in my career come across a patient that has absolutely no medical records what-so-ever."

"Well, by your looks, you haven't had a very long career." Yuusuke muttered under his breath. Kuwabara snorted softly in agreement.

Dr. Kira glared at him and continued, "Nikai's body composition is strangely lean and muscular for her small size. Her metabolism is astonishing. Not to mention her abnormally large canines and pointed ear tips. That burn on her neck was a third degree, it shouldn't be healing so quickly and without a scar, but it is." She sighed, losing some of her determination. "I don't understand, could you just explain some of the circumstances of her coming here?"

Kurama put a heavy hand on her shoulder and looked seriously into her eyes. "There are just some things that can't be revealed. Help Nikai and we will be in your debt, but don't ask questions, it might be...unhealthy." His eyes were cold, more golden than green.

Dr. Kira blinked and nervously backed away, nodding. "Right, I understand. Just...never mind. You can go now. Leave a number at the front desk that I can reach you by. Go home, get some rest. I'll call if there are any developments." She turned and strode off quickly down the hall before they could respond.

Yuusuke sighed, "Let's go get the girls." He and the rest of them went back down the hall and into the lobby.

Hiei was last, trailing behind, thinking again. 'That woman shouldn't call herself a healer. She's too nosy.' Nikai's wounds didn't seem to be affecting him much. He had closed that part of himself off for the moment.

Yuusuke shook Botan's shoulder gently, while Kurama touched Sukara's cheek. Both girls opened their eyes slowly and were informed of what had happened.

"Everyone is staying at my house," Kurama said, leaving no room for argument. "My mother won't mind, under the circumstances." Yuusuke and Kuwabara nodded and they all left the hospital. Hiei tried to leap away once they were outside, but Kurama grabbed his sleeve. "You too Hiei. We need to talk." Kurama tried not to be harsh, but he was angry that his friend had done nothing at all when he'd seen Nikai on that bed. Hiei did not dispute it. He trailed behind the four as they walked through the darkness, snow swirling silently around them.

Back Inside the Hospital

Nikai's heart monitor beeped softly in the background as Dr. Kira re-entered her room. The young woman took off her glasses and tucked them in her pocket. She walked across the floor, her boots clunking loudly. On a table near Nikai's bed was a tray of freshly cleaned surgical tools. The doctor picked up a shiny scalpel and stared at the blade. In the reflection, her eyes slowly turned violet, then her face morphed into that of Hiroyuki.

"They actu'ly believed it!" Nakura regained her accent as she completely dropped her disguise. There was no Dr. Kira at Saryashiki Hospital.

Hiroyuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I commend you for tricking the Tantei, Nakura, but your work is not done." A smirk spread across his face. "Now, I want you to kill one. Sukara would probably be your best bet. She is the weakest and her death would effect more than just Nikai."

"Ya mean, _Kurama_ would be hurt?" she asked doubtfully. "Man, that dude's too cold, he wouldn't care."

"Shows how little you are aware of, Nakura. Kill Sukara, maybe I'll give you a new power for it." Hiroyuki offered.

Nakura nodded. "Fine, but tha' better be a pro'mise!"

Hiroyuki was laughing again, as his face faded from the gleam of the blade. "It's a promise." He chuckled darkly.

Nakura dropped the scalpel into the tray with a clang. Hiroyuki was starting to creep her out. Her gaze moved to Nikai and she smirked. "Ya always get so worked up Nikai. You're gonna have to break that habit, or your daddy's gonna break you!" With a laugh that mirrored her master's Nakura left the room, the heart monitor still beeping softly in the background.

End of chapter 20. I hope you liked it, I did. Now people, what did I tell you at the beginning? REVIEW!


End file.
